Remember Tomorow
by Aille
Summary: When given the chance to go back and repair the damage that had been done, what choice did he really have? But at least she could have told him he'd be starting over at the very beginning. What happens when the one that no one trusts and the one no one knows are the only ones who have any idea of what is going on.
1. Prolouge - Endings and Beginnings

This was originally titiled 'Who Said You Could Play in My Mountain?'. The first few chapters will be very much like the old, with only a few edits for spelling and grammer. It's not until a few chapters in that major edits start & completely change the flow of the fic. My Bilbo has always been bad ass & I just didn't like where the last few chapters took her & I was unable to continue. After much fighting with myself and my muses, I have scrapped the old story (though I have left it up because hey, a lot of work went into it) and I'm posting a revision. As such, it needed an overhaul and a new title (wasn't overly fold of the original title)

Since it's a re-write of my fic, on my profile, I gave myself permisson to do this. LOL

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Cross-posted on AO3.

I own nothing to do with The Hobbit, or the LotR. But my cats own me.

I know there are a lot of Do over/Fix it type stories out there, but I'd like to think this one is a bit different. At least, I haven't read anything like it yet. Updates will be slow though, no more than 1 per week, more likely every 2. I am not a fast writer & I do work full time, however, if all goes to play, my timeline is epic, and if the muses have their way, it will be even longer.

All mistakes are my own.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Prologue

When the time for peace had finally come, the foggy white wasn't exactly what he'd expected. He'd hoped for friends and family that he'd lost in the past.

'I failed.'

'No Master Hobbit, you did not,' a soft voice whispered in his ear. He found he no longer truly trusted whispers.

'There was so much more I could have done. Should have done. Instead I condemned all of them.'

'You played your part in their story better than any expected of you.'

"Yet I lost them all!" By the Valar his voice sounded so loud in the vast silence of the mists surrounding him. Should there be more, a new adventure of sorts?

Laughter sounded quietly, "I told him you would not be pleased."

Turning around in circles, while reaching for the elven blade that no longer rested on his hip, "who's there?" Never noticing how smoothly his old body danced.

"Oh my child," the voice seemed so close and yet so far away, "I cannot let myself be seen, not unless you choose to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Why dear Bilbo, child of my children, would you save them if you could?" There was a brush of air on his ear, yet he found he couldn't turn to see who was behind him.

"I would do anything. Anything! If it meant I would remove the burden I left in my arrogance."

A soft chuckle, "You would not be the same."

"Is anyone after an adventure?"

"Manwë's choice of Maia has influenced you I see. Olórin always had a bit of a flair for dramatics." She; for the voice had definitely was a she; laughed softly again, light filling his own heart because of it. "No young one, you must change."

"I told you, I would do anything."

"Remember my child, not all can be fixed. Some things must happen, no matter what the reason," why was there sadness washing over him? "If I could save you from this, I would, yet many thing things need to be changed and you have the heart for it."

"For my Darrow and my family, I would walk into the fires of Mount Doom itself, if it meant that they would be safe!" He straightened a little, conviction like mithril in his bones, strong and un-breaking.

"Aulë and I choose well little champion. I can ask for no other, nor can I tell you where your adventure will end, however, you will not be alone. Not forever." A soft hand brushed his cheek from behind, "If I could spare you, I would. You have more than earned your rest."

"I do not ask it of you."

"And that dear child, is why you are worthy to be spared." Fingers raked through short tuffs of rapidly darkening hair, "Things will be very different this time around, you will remember in time. Don't let that stop you."

"Must I start without knowing?"

"All beings, whom are not returning whole from these lands, start with very little, child." Why was she picking him up? "No, you must start at the very beginning," it was so comforting to be cradled in her arms, and yet he still couldn't even get a glimpse of her face.

"Wait for the right time my child, for only you will know when that will be. Yet know that every choice has a repercussion and there will be those that block your way." He was growing ever so tired, it was near impossible to keep his eyes open. "Sleep young one. Sleep and when you wake, all will be new."

He knew no more.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

"Congratulations Belladonna, it's a girl!"

"Bilba, her name is Bilba Baggins."

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

My tumbler is thegoddessaille, not that I use it very much, but when I'm falling behind I try and post updates there.

I don't have anyone to look over my work for me. All mistakes are my own. If there is anything glaringly obvious, I am always happy to go back and fix it.


	2. 1 - A Day in the Life of a Fauntling

As always, I can never just post one short chapter. Since I have the frst few complete (due to just basic edits) I'll be posting them over the next few days, but here is little 5 year old Bilbo.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Chapter One

A Day in the life of a Fauntling

Belladona Baggins, nee Took, watched over her fauntling with pride. Already having wild dreams of adventures, imaginary friends and even trying to convince her to go hunting for elves in the woods. Just because the faunt wanted to see if they were really as tall as her _mamau_ said.

Which is exactly what had happened that morning over second breakfast, little Bilbo chattering on about Darrow and how they'd had a huge food fight in Rivendell (oh the memory her fauntling had, it had been over a month since she'd last talked about her own adventures to the great Elven home) and asking; well more like pleading; to go look for Elves in the woods before tea.

So here she found herself, hanging out the laundry, while Bungo prepared elevenses, watching on overly energetic faunt chase after butterflies in the garden. Tiding the _un ifanc_ over as much as they could until they were able to go to the Old Took's birthday in a little over a week. A good time to indulge the ever growing adventuring spirit.

Something she was never going to stop doing either, much to the dismay of the Baggins of Hobbiton. Apparently a fauntling of five should be starting to learn responsibility already. Who thought teaching an _un infanc_ letters and numbers at this age was foolish. Oh yes, little bits as they read their stories in the eve between dinner and supper, but to the extent those old dotters wanted was ridiculous. She'd just smile and state to those _hynaf_ when they'd confronted her, if Bungo had wanted a proper lass, he wouldn't have married a Took. Her little Bilbo was very smart, thank you very much, she already knew her letters better than her age mates. And her numbers, well, they came easily to the faunt. Even simple maths, which most fauntlings had difficulty with until their tweens, had been like drawing on old memories. Her daughter would be a very fine master of Bag End someday, for all her lack of wanting to wear a skirt.

As for chores, well, her tomatoes had never been so good. Not that she'd tell anyone that secret.

Perhaps; if she could have truly understood the actual babbling of her faunt; she would have been more worried about the stories the _un infanc_ told each morning over breakfast for the past few months. They were much too involved for one of Bilbo's age to make up on their own, even with the stories she'd heard of her mother's adventures. Instead, both Bungo and Belladona just let the tiny fauntling play with her imaginary friends and half listened to the babbling with a fond smile.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Running through the knee high grass, little Bilbo Baggins was chasing after trolls (that were disguised as butterflies today) with Sting (a small twig) in hand and her friends that no one else ever seemed to see at her side. Bof and Bif were her companions of choice today. They were always making toys in her dreams, so they were her favorite to play with. But it was always a little sad when she couldn't find them in her toy box in the morning.

Maybe they'd make them for her while they played?

Bif and Bof gave the greatest hugs. Bomb did too, and he was even bigger than grandpa Took. Ri showed her lots of fun ways to sneak up on people. She'd even got a squeal out of _mamau_ the other day. Fee and Kee were the most fun though, they knew all sorts of fun games. And Kee even had a bow! Just like the elves.

But first, they needed to catch that troll.

After a fun morning of chasing after Trolls and butterflies; while telling one of the Ri's just how good green really is. _Mamau_ made her come in for elevensies before they could get it though. Bif kept stepping on twigs in those big boots of his so it kept flying away. Why did they wear boots anyway? Did their feet not have fur? They had so much on their face. But her _tad_ didn't have any fuzz on his face, nor did either of her _tad-cu_. Maybe _mamau_ and _tad_ could tell her why over dinner?

By dinner the fauntling was nearly falling asleep at the table, a normal sight that her parents were used to by now. Between her mornings chasing butterflies and playing in the garden, followed by an afternoon with other faunts in the Shire, their little one always had a busy, fun filled day. A sleepy fauntling just means she'd sleep through the night and hopefully enjoy more happy fun filled dreams of adventures.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Chapter Notes: When I first started with the idea for this story, I had no plans on making Bilbo female. Even in my timeline (which spreads out over at least 30 chapters, 3000+ words and 9 pages), all my notes keep Bilbo as he is in the book, which is what I am using as my main background, with little pieces of the movie because I loved the visual. However, as I started writing, every time I tried to write Him/He, it would come out as Her/She. It honestly doesn't change anything about my timeline, nor the plot as I have planned it out. Not that the muses may run away with me and change it anyway.

Yes, I know Bilba is being called Bilbo. This will be explained in full later.

Hobbitish is closest translated to Old Welsh according to some of the resources I used for writing this fanfiction. If I use anything, I will put the translation at the end of the chapter. Just as the Darrow have their own secret language, I do think the Hobbits would keep this to themselves. Certain words, like Adad (father) and Amad (mother) in Dwarven are common knowledge, once you spend enough time around people, but most of their language is hidden. For this I am using an English to Old Welsh translator. If it's wrong, I'll be happy to fix it, my language skills are still budding.

Hobbitish:

 _mamau_ – Mother

 _un ifanc_ – young one

 _hynaf_ – elder/s

 _tad_ – father

 _tad-cu_ – Grandfather


	3. 2 - Dreaming

Just some minor, but much needed edits. Getting closer to new content. Night Terrors are never fun. She's about 15 here, so about 7 1/2 in maturity.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 **Chapter 02**

 **Dreaming**

She swooped into her youngling's room. Gathered her into her arms, to try and still the crying. She wasn't sure what to do, Gandalf hadn't made an appearance in the Shire since the Old Took's birthday, when she'd told him there would be no more adventures for herself. She'd found the best one right in her own backyard raising her faunt. Yet, she wished she had a way to reach the old wanderer, to get his feel for this rash of dreams that were haunting her daughter.

" _Mamau_!" It had been going on night after night for weeks now. The imaginary friends that would have normally gone away as a faunt grew, never left her darling Bilbo. However, now those very friends, were causing her daughter such distress in her dreams. Along, with seemingly new ones.

"Shh darling, it's going to be alright, I promise," she rocked her child, wanting to bring a moment to peace if she could. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Some nights it was impossible to get an answer, others it all came tumbling out. And she was never sure what response she really wanted to get. Bilbo'd stopped using names when she talked about the people in her dreams. Not after the one about being a barrel rider when her Fee had gotten hit by and arrow and gotten sick.

"Was it the barrels again?" The patch of weeping curly hair shook, "No? That's good, just remember we don't have wine barrels go down the Brandy…" the faunt stilled, breath catching. "What happened my sweet pea?" Tightening her hold just a touch letting the faunt knew she wasn't going anywhere.

If there'd been any other noise, she would have missed the whisper, "The boat tipped _mamau_ ," a small hiccup, "couldn't save them, why'd they have to go?"

"Who sweetling," she couldn't think of a hobbit crazy enough in the Shire, save for a few Brandybuck's, who'd even brave the waters. Nor, had anyone been lost in recent memory, mostly because very few even braved it. "We could go and see them tomorrow if you'd like, just to make sure they're okay."

"I don't," another sniffle, but the crying was slowing down a bit, "I don't know their names," the last bit coming out almost a wail. Bilbo scooted back a bit and looked up at her mother, "But I know they left something behind. I," a deep breath, as Belladona wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I have to take care of it and I don't know what it is!"

She couldn't tell her _mamau_ that it hadn't happened yet. Or at least she didn't think it had. After ten years of her Darrow in her drams, she really believed that they'd come for her someday. Just like the voice whispered in her ear. And maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to help stop the bad things from happening. Maybe she wouldn't break what was left behind this time.

"My little sweetling, I will ask around on the morrow and I'm sure the Bounders will tell us that nothing has happened." Belladonna patted the soft honey golden curls that her faunt had, thankful that the tears were starting to settle. "Do you think you could get back to sleep, or," there was a twinkle in her eyes as an idea came, "perhaps a seed cake to help sooth your tummy with your dear _mamau_?"

She tried to keep her chuckles to herself as the faunt scrambled out of bed and started tugging on her arm. Tears forgotten with the promise of food.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

She never did send a message off to Gandalf or Lord Elrond, as the nightmares seemed to stop a few days later. Never knowing her young faunt just got better at hiding her fears. It would be noted though that for the next few years, every time it snowed, she'd crawl into their bed and couldn't be persuaded to go back to her own.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Hobbitish:

 _Mamau_ \- Mother/Mom


	4. 3 - Bree

Again, just some minor updates in regards to grammer and spelling. We get to seem some of the Company here though. :)

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 **Chapter 03**

 **Bree**

" _Mamau_ , why does gold make big people sick?" The two Baggins ladies had done a truly Tookish thing and gone to Bree for the day. Word of a traveling blacksmith had reached the Shire and Belladonna was curious about the dwarrow in general, for she'd never met any in her own travels. In a way, she also hoped that once her daughter met one, it would stop the _friends_ from making as much of an appearance. Not that she'd heard about them much anymore.

If the question was a bit particular, Bella didn't show it while they walked down the muddy street. "I'm not sure Bilbo, it's not something we put much stock in, in the Shire. Perhaps, it's because it's how they measure their own personal wealth. We have a much simpler way of life. However, even we need gold sometimes. Like today for example, where we need to pay the blacksmith for the work he does on our pots, if he can." Lessons were always good, as Bilbo was fast moving from faunt to tween and needed to start learning to take over as the Head of the Bagginesses. Not that Bungo was going anywhere soon, but it was better to start early. Thankfully, Bilbo seemed to catch on ever so smoothly.

"So even though we don't really want to, we have to deal in gold too? That's silly!" Bilbo huffed from around Bella's elbow.

"I agree darling, but even in the Shire we do deal in some form of payment and coin. We're just not so crazy about it. Our wealth is mostly trade, land and pipeweed." She pulled in front of the forge that was on the far edge of Bree, and smiled at the children who were trying to peek in through the open windows to see what was going on inside.

"Is the Master of the forge in residence younglings?" she asked, getting a couple of surprised squeaks and some quick nods. "Run along now little ones, you don't want to be late for tea," smiling again at the giggles and the scampering of little feet, before making her way to the entrance and giving a knock. Bilbo scurrying right behind, carrying the large copper pot that had sprung a leak, the cast iron pan being too heavy for the younger Hobbit just yet.

As she knocked, she called through the half opened door, "Master Blacksmith?" Unsure if she'd be heard over the sound of a hammer hitting metal, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Much to her delight, the dwarf in question seemed to be quite used to patrons stopping in unannounced and stopped mid-swing, "How may I assist you little Mistress?" Though he'd barely spared her a glance, as he plunged his work into some water to tamper it until later.

"My daughter and I have come in from the Shire to see if there was any possibility of you being able to repair our goods," she lifted the large (for a hobbit) cast iron pan, still frustrated about the fact the handle had seemingly removed itself a week before. Then stepped to the side, bringing her daughter into view, the copper pot hugged to her chest. "If it is not possible, I will be in need to commission new ones. Though, I would rather reuse what I already have if possible."

"Let me see the pot; the handle on the pan there will only take a short time, but the copper can be a problem depending on how well it was made to start." He was gruff, but it was what Bella had expected and wanted. She didn't want her faunt to really like the man, yet of course the almost tween didn't seem to have an ounce of Baggins' in her, more Took than sense as one would say.

She was already moving forward, the large pot held out and smiling toothily at the dwarrow who was twice her size. "Here sir. Dad wasn't paying attention and melted it. Mama says we have to fix the stove too!"

Much to Bella's dismay, the demeanor of the dwarf changed as he got down on one knee in front of her daughter as he took the pot from her, "Is that so little mistress, do you know who will fix it for you?"

Oh dear Yavanna, Bilbo was blushing, this was not the reaction Bella was striving for, "No sir," and whispering too, "Mama got real mad at dad for it too."

He chuckled lightly, then turned the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen on Bella, "My partner should be able to repair any damage a pot caused, though it would be a few days before he'd be able to make the trip, if there is none that are able to fix it for you." He then nodded his head towards both ladies, "Thorin, son of Thrain at your service."

"Oh my," now she was the one who was blushing, "Belladonna Baggins at yours good sir. This is my daughter, Bilbo." Ruffling the curls of her faunt and then laughing a bit at the 'MOM' and squirming away. "Well good sir, I would be most honoured to have one such as yourself come to our humble Smial. I feared it wouldn't be until next spring before it could be fixed. The tinkers only come around then."

"Our pleasure Mistress. Please give me a moment to examine this pot and then we'll speak of business."

Both hobbits watched him get gracefully to his feet, not a wasted movement, already his eyes and fingers testing the metal in his hands. "I'm afraid Mistress Baggins, there is not much that can be done for this other than to melt it down for something else. You and your husband were blessed to have it last as long as it did. The craftsmanship is poor and I am afraid I cannot repair it." He watched her shoulders slump a bit, before continuing, "However, I may be able to offer a trade of sorts." He walked over to the far side of the forge, feeling two sets of eyes on his back, one much heavier than the other and pretended to look over what was already finished, before picking up a similar sized but much better made pot.

"I would have use of the copper that remains, and for a few copper pieces as well, I will let you have this one." He presented a much heavier, sturdy cast iron pot to Belladonna, while daftly removing the pan she'd still been holding.

"Master Thorin, I seem to be getting the much better end of this deal. I insist on playing you at least a silver piece for this workmanship."

"Unnecessary. Mistress Baggins. It would do us good to see that pot go, instead of having to carry it to yet another village." Refusing to take back the pot that she now held. "I made that with my own hands," if his eyes were on the younger of the two, and his words more impassioned, neither noticed, "and I would rather see gentle folk use it for what it was intended, than to see it gather dust here for the unforeseeable future."

Bella gave Thorin a smile, than, "As you wish Master Blacksmith Thorin, I will accept your offer for the pot. However, I will have to insist on for silver marks plus labour and parts for the time your partner will spend at my smial. It is a half-day travel by horse to Hobbiton and I know you will lose business if your partner is gallivanting off. As well as lodging for the night and food." She was nodding to herself, knowing it was probably much more than he'd been expecting.

Jumping a bit at the snort that came from behind her, "Take the offer lad, you won't get better," a gruff voice spoke, "Nor, will I pass on the offer of a mean and a place to rest, along with payment; instead of being tossed out into the night."

Both mother and daughter turned to take in the dwarf that took up most of the door behind them, muscles built from long years of hard work and a large Mohawk that bisected his head and was making a valiant attempt to reach the door jamb with its height.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin at your service little Mistresses." He gave them both a short bow, but was shooting looks at Thorin, who was doing his very best to ignore them.

"Perhaps you should speak particulars with Dwalin, Mistress Baggins. While you do, I will look after your pan." Quickly turning away.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

While her mother was distracted by the bear of a dwarf, Bilbo followed Thorin across the forge, being very careful not to touch anything. When she got up beside him, she reached up and tugged on his sleeve, "Excuse me Master Thorin," she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him, ' _I know you don't know me and really won't for 30 years, but I've know you for a lifetime and more,_ ' just didn't seem right to her.

"Yes, little Mistress," he'd been hoping to get away from the confusing feelings this child gave him for a few moments, if only because, she really was a child.

Bilbo chewed on her lower lip for a moment, never letting go of his arm, "Is it true that dwarves make the best locks for doors?" Well, that wasn't exactly what she'd wanted to say, but maybe they'd be able to help keep her home safe too.

Kneeling down again so he was better able to look her in the face, "It's dwarrow little Mistress," "Bilbo," "and yes, once locked only the one with the key or passcode would be able to open a dwarrow lock." He was proud of what his people could do.

"Would you be able to Master Thorin?"

"No little Mistress, only a master locksmith could."

"Where would one of those be?"

Chuckling, "Is the Shire so full of thieves that one as young as yourself worries of who will break in?"

Frowning up at him, because really, even though he was on one knee, he still towered over her, "Of course not! But some day I _will_ go on an adventure, just like my mom did, and I want my home to be there when I get back." It was really hard not to tack on the 'this time'.

He just nodded at her answer, "Well then little Mistress, in the Blue Mountains, about a month's travel from here; in the Dwarrow settlement Ered Luin; there are a few master of the craft you are looking for. Though of those, there are only a smaller number who still work it. Of those I know personally, I would recommend one of the sons of Hori. Nori is one of the best, though he rarely uses it as he should."

"Ach, No!" Dwalin called out, who'd half been listening in. "Send your message to the Guild little Mistress, I wouldn't trust that rat as far as I could throw him."

"Which is rather far, as I recall." Thorin shot Dwalin a look, "Have you made an accord?"

"Yes Master Smith. It should work well for us all." Bella held her hand out for Bilbo.

"I will send your pan with Dwalin when it is repaired then Mistress Baggins. I thank you for your patronage," accepting the coins that were handed over.

"And we thank you for your time good sirs." Giving Bilbo a bit of a push towards the door, while picking the pot up. "I shall look forward to seeing you in a few days Master Dwalin, "I shall have lunch ready for when you arrive." Nodding her thanks again, she ushered her daughter out the door. Altogether feeling that she got the better end of the deal, but the end result left much to be desired.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Rounding on his displaced king, Dwalin growled out, "What in the name of Mahal are you thinking Thorin? You practically gave that away and you asked on no payment for the pan!"

Slumping against the anvil, "She's my One Dwalin, I could not take more."

"The elder?"

"No."

"The lass?" Signing when he got a nod, "A might young yet, but in 30 years or so and she'd be of age."

"It doesn't matter, I would not condemn a woman to our life. I would not go to her until I could give her the spot she deserves by my side, as queen."

Leaning over and smacking his oldest friend up the back of the head. "You're an idiot, but a good man." A piercing look, "Nori? The thief?"

"Still our best locksmith and more a spy than a thief and more trustworthy than most."

"If you say so."

"I do. The best is what she deserves, even if I can't truly give it to her myself."

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Oh our dear Dwarrow, they really need to learn more about other races other than men and elves.


	5. 4 - Marrage?

The good news is, you're actually going to see some new content in the second half of this chapter & after this point it is almost all new. Just 2 chapters that haven't been changed much, but there will be few very different chapters in between where they sat before. I hope you all like the new...

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 **Chapter 04**

 **Marrage?**

"I don't care if she's too young Belladonna. There has been younger. I refuse to loose her to the outside. I have arranged a match and it will be done." She knew she shouldn't, but, she hid in the next room from her parents to listen in. It was very rare for her parents to fight, and this seemed to be the worst yet.

"You can't do this Bungo. She's just a tween!" Dear Yavanava, they were fighting over her, "She has eight more years of being a child."

"And I fear that she's going to be lost to us by then. Even you agree that trip to Bree was a fools endever." She hadn't thought she'd been that obvious.

"Yet she's put so much effort into learning the family business. She even started to wear dresses in the past few years. The Baggins in her may still over rule the Took she got from me."

"You even said your greatest adventure was right here in the Shire, but only after you married me. Even more so after you became pregnant Bell." Please listen to mom, please listen to mom. "I can't risk losing her like I almost lost you all those years ago."

"She's not like me Bungo, she'll never be happy in a forced marriage." Shit, "And to a Bracegirtle at that. I don't think she even likes the lad, he's 10 years older."

"It's a good match, and she'll still be head of the family if something happens to us."

"You think the Sackville-Baggins would stand for something like that? I never took you for a complete fool Bungo."

"I've worked it out with the Thaine and Bentco so there would be no question that our wishes would be followed." Oh dear Yavanna, Benn? The last time she's seen him, she'd given him a black eye and that was nearly five years ago, because he'd been saying nasty things about Dwalin being at their home to fix the stove. Dwalin had set her thumb afterwards and gave pointers on how to keep from hurting herself again.

"She won't speak to you."

"As long as she's safe, I don't really care." Nowhere was really safe.

"Safe is a relative term Bungo. Even you know that. You do this and you're making her an adult, you remember this right. By our laws, she'll be able to do as she pleases, even if she hasn't turned 33."

"Except, she's a Baggins Bell, and we always keep our word. No matter how hard it is to do so, we find a way. She's at least that much like me."

Bilbo really couldn't listen to any more of their conversation. She could tell that every word her father said was turning her mother to his side in this. Soon, she'd be married, when her heart was in the Blue Mountains.

As she slipped into her own room, she thought about her dwarf, who was so far away. Would her forgive her for doing this. She couldn't remember everything from before, really, she'd even thought it all a dream until that fateful meeting five years before. Their meeting that hadn't happened until that insane night the first time around. Of course, her parents hadn't tried to marry her off either. Oh to be a boy again, the freedom she'd had.

Of course, since meeting Thorin and Dwalin, things had changed for her the past few years. Between the lessons with her father, she'd spent much time with her relatives in Tookland and Buckland, learning how to use a bow. If the Dwarrow were real, then she needed to get herself better prepared for what was to come. But how was she supposed to do that with a husband and possible faunt (or more)?

Did Benny even make it through the winter? She just couldn't remember. Yes the dreams still came and sometimes she would see faces, but very rarely did it show her much more than glimpses.

Meeting him again hadn't helped much really, if anything, it had made things worse. She knew she loved him, had loved him, will love him. Terms were so difficult now. Did she really want to wait another 25 years for him to come to her? There were several mornings she'd woken up gasping for breath, the fear of falling to her doom and his fingers around her neck vivid in her mind. But then others were of tears and the feeling that she couldn't stop the bleeding that came from his chest while she begged him to live. That she'd never get that blood washed off her hands. That was the dream that scared her the most, the one that kept her from wanting to sleep some nights. It was also that which kept her going. She was going to stop it. He was going to live and so where her boys.

Of course, there were still the good dreams, the feel of his arms around her in a hug. The soft looks that had started after they'd first seen the mountain. The time sitting outside his cell, just talking quietly to pass time when she couldn't sleep, but was to exhausted to continue searching for an exit.

Yet things were already different this time around. She hadn't met him before that fateful night and she didn't have memories that she did now. She really didn't understand why Yavanna and Mahal had sent her back to do it all over again. The only thing she could think was she needed to make things right.

This time, Thorin, Fili and Kili would live. This time Frodo would grow up with his parents at his side and not have to deal with the evils that haunt this world. If it meant that she had to do something completely different this time around, then so be it. They wouldn't be coming for her for another twenty-five years, and she could wait it out if she had to. She was a Baggins, and a Baggins always kept their promises. However, she was also a Took, and she had no intension of keeping a promise she didn't make herself.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Two days later, she finally had a chance to speak with her mother alone, " _Mamau_ ," Bilbo walked up to her, a look of determination on her face, "I over heard you and _tad_ the other day." She watched her mother grimace, "I will not be singing any contract with that lazy piece of filth, that you both think I should spend my life with. I will never give my heart to him. It belongs to another. Would you have been happy if _tad-cu_ had tried to marry you to say, Uncles Longo or Fosco? I know you would have fought it with everything you had because you wouldn't have been impressed that someone was trying to force you to give your heart to someone else."

She could tell her mother wanted to get upset at her for speaking this way and trying to think of reasons why she should do it. Yet, she answered honestly, "No. I would have fought. However, I am a Took and it was expected of me. You however, are a Baggins. As a Baggins, you should do as your father wishes."

"That is a load of Troll dung and you know it!"

"Bilbo! Language!" Her mother had a look of shock on her face.

"No, I'm going to speak my mind. Just as you taught me. I do not wish to get married. So I won't. If _tad_ feels that because of this I am not fit to be head of the family, then convince him to set cousin Drogo as that next head if need be, leave the Smial to him."

"He's too young."

"No he's not _mamau_ ," she'd been giving it a lot of thought since she'd overhead her parents. "I was named the next in line at birth, and he's already seven. Young enough to not be too far behind in training." She gave her mother a half grin, "Of course, _tad_ could always forgive me for what I'm about to do and this will all be for not."

"What are you planning to do?" Her mother could see the glint in her daughter's eyes.

Bilbo just grinned even more, "Why _Mamau_ , if _Tad_ believes that I am adult enough to get married, then I'm going to use that. I'm going on an adventure, just as you do."

"You're too young!" But there was no real bite behind the words and she could almost see the gears working in her mother's head.

"Not according to _Tad_. He did sign paperwork stating that I could get married. Even that is enough."

"Where are you going?"

"I had thought I would go to Rivendell, just like my _Mamau_ once did. Then maybe got to the Rangers and ask for some further training. I would still be nearby, but out of reach for a while. That way no one would be able to try and force the marriage."

Her mother gave her a small grin of her own, "When will you be home?"

"Two years, possibly three at the most. I need to be back before that winter." She gave her mother a hug, " _Rwy'n dy garu di Mamau_. Don't tell _Tad_ for a few days please."

"You have two days _fy mhlentyn._ After that, I can't hide it any longer." She felt the tight squeeze her mother gave her.

"I'll leave just after tea and I should be almost to Bree by then. I have already packed my bags." Letting her mother go, "I think it's time for a short walking holiday around the Shire, what do you think?"

"Why, it's been far too long since we've enjoyed Frogmorton, I think it's a wonderful idea."

Giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned and walked down the hall to grab her bags. One great thing about the her previous adventure, she at least knew what to take this time. Including several handkerchiefs.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 _Mamau_ = Mother

 _Tad_ = Father

 _Tad-cu_ = Grandfather

 _Rwy'n dy garu di_ = I love you

 _Fy mhlentyn_ = my child

Next chapter should be up on the 30th.


	6. 5 - Heading to Rivendell

My walking times are based on how long it took Frodo, Sam, Merry & Pippin to get to Bree from just outside the Old Forest, minus one day; given their problems with Old Man Oak and the Barrow-wight. Riding time for Bree to Rivendell are again based on Frodo's trip, where there was a lot more description of times, though I may have added a bit extra due to there was no rush of a Morgul-blade. I used the Tolkien Gateway for the timelines.

I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter, with nothing from the old story. I'm crossing my fingers you all like it. I have 2 more chapters hand written and ready to type up & the layout for 21 more.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 **Chapter 05**

 **Heading to Rivendell**

She often wondered why she hadn't done this the first time around, her _mamau's_ stories had just as much an influence this time as the last time she'd been this age. Not that she truly remembered a whole lot from before the Fell Winter, but she'd always been a Baggins with a very adventurous Took blood running through her veins. It had been that very blood that had taken her out of her front door a life time ago. Though her life seemed to be heading in a much different direction this time around.

Since she hadn't wanted any close family members to know she'd left the Shire any quicker than need be, she decided to walk to Bree instead of acquiring a pony from someone in the Shire. Though she knew she would need to get one before she left the small boarder town, along with more supplies, it would be safer to work with the Big Folk than her fellow Hobbits, lest she get sent back home.

Though she still didn't understand what the fascination with silly coins was, she'd made a point of collecting as many as she possibly could over the past several years. One of the few things her father had encouraged (though if he'd know her reasons why, he would have tossed every coin into the Brandywine) and tended to give her any spare he had. It was surprising how fast they'd added up. She'd had more than enough to outfit herself when she got to Bree.

It was funny the little things you forget, like how long it takes to walk somewhere, when most of what you did (both in the past and currently) was by horseback or wagon. By the time she got to Bree on the third evening, she was ever so grateful her mother had kept her word to not tell her father where'd she gotten to just yet. When she'd come here last with her mother, it had only taken until just before tea, and although they'd spent the night in the Prancing Pony, if they'd pushed it they could have made it back, although late that same day and her father knew that, he'd only need to get a pony and she'd have been escorted home long ago.

Although it was next to impossible to avoid all Hobbits while in Bree, she'd done her best to pass her visit as a walking holiday gone slightly wrong to the few she did meet. Giving everyone her most innocent smile, she explained it as not realizing how long it truly would take to walk to Bree and had need of food stores to make her way back safely. She was able to acquire a pony from one of the Big Folk, along with hunting knife from the local blacksmith, though it wasn't Dwarvish in make.

After doing her business as quickly as possible and setting out the next afternoon, she started the long trek to Rivendell. Thankfully, after spending time with her Took and Brandybuck cousins over the last few years, she'd learned enough about hunting that she could at least forage for herself.

It didn't take quite as long as she remembered to get to her destination. Of course, that could have been because she wasn't actively trying to avoid the Elves, or because she was traveling alone and could set her own pace (which grew longer as the days passed). Yet, it still took her almost a month to get there. She'd never been alone in the wilds for so long before and it taught her a lot about herself. She almost looked forward to hearing complaints this time around, only to show she wasn't as helpless as she looked.

Thankfully, the Elves were as welcoming as she remembered. Perhaps, they had been just a tad bit more welcoming actually, because she didn't have her rambunctious group of dwarrow with her this time. What ever the case my be, she was more than happy to have finally arrived safe and sound. It seemed the memory of how frightening traveling alone was; not having someone to facilitate watch or having a group to help setup/take down camp or just to have someone to talk to. It had been a very lonely month.

The Elves seemed very happy to see her, and instead of turning her away (as she almost half expected), she was shown to a hot bath, followed closely by a hot meal. Then finally a room to rest in, with a brief word that the Lord would be honoured to break his fast with her in the morning.

She slept very well that night

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

It was funny which dreams were the most active and those that only came when they were most needed. Since she'd gone and changed things this time around, she wasn't sure what exactly what was going to happen now. The only thing she could do was work on it from her end and that of course would only work if she was stronger. Not that she would let the rest of them know that right away.

Yet she still found herself waking in the morning with a giggle and a blush due to remembering some of her companions taking a bath in the main fountain. Memories were a wondrous thing.

First things first, a meeting with an old friend that wouldn't know her and enlisting his help with getting training from the Rangers. For she knew the Bounders wouldn't take a Baggins into their ranks. She hoped that her mother's memory would be enough to get the help she desperately needed.

Little did she know that she'd been recognized by an unknown friend.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

"My Lord Elrod." A tall blonde elf stepped into the office as the sun started to rise, dressed as if he'd just come from a hunt.

"How many times over our lives have I asked you to call me by my name?" He invited the other further in and to sit, where the blonde immediately lounged in one of the deep seats, head hanging back and hair nearly touching the floor.

"But it always make your hackles rise old friend," he waved a hand dismissively.

"What makes you darken my door at this hour of the morning old friend. I would expect you to be either sleeping or teaching those two terrors of mine how to torment my poor aid further." There was a grin as he rested his chin on his hands.

Rising his head just enough to look his friend in the eye, "Elrond, that child of the Earth that arrived last night, what do you know of her?"

Frowning slightly, "Not much, though she is the spitting image of her mother. I had hoped to get more out of her when we meet later this morning. Why do you ask?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice last night, it all but called aloud to me. Look closer when you meet, she is so much more than what she seems." With that , he got up and walked out of the room, ignoring the rest of the questions being tossed at his back.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Next chapter should be out either next Saturday or Sunday. I don't know when I work next weekend and it will be on the day I don't.


	7. 6 - A Test of Spirit

Happy Hobbity birthday everyone. In the spirit of Hobbit Birthdays, I'm gifting you all today for mine. *grins* I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not quite my favorite, but it is the longest one so far.

AN: Sunsides, since you don't sign in, I can't PM you. Thank you so much for your reviews. You have no idea how much they've made my day. I wasn't sure if people were enjoying this over here on FanFiction and was thinking of posting only on archiveofourown. I keep posting here because of people like you. Thank you. :)

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Chapter 6

A Test of Spirit

"Mistress Baggins, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lord Elrond smiled fondly at the young hobbit that had graced his halls.

She smiled up at him, "Lord Elrond, I thank you for the warm welcome. I apologize for not sending word of my arrival before had, I found myself on an unexpected adventure." She quickly fell into step beside him as he lead the way through one of the many gardens that graced the Valley.

He could not help but like the small creature beside him. "Any child of Belladonna is welcome in this land." Not leading them too far, he stopped at a small gazebo and offered her a seat before taking his own.

"She will be ever so glad to hear that you remember her. Mother has always spoke fondly of the time she spent here before she married my father. It was her stories that encouraged my need to adventure and the want to visit this beautiful land."

He nodded, his thoughts both far in the past and sifting through the conversation he'd had early in the morning. He had a feeling there was a much deeper reason for her visit to the Last Homely House. "It has been some time since our last correspondence, I am glad to hear she still thinks of us fondly. It was a pleasure to have her here and we would be happy to see her again."

Bilbo pulled her feet underneath herself to get comfortable, "I'm afraid that moms adventuring days have come to an end, however, mine have just begun."

A might bit early though if he remembered correctly, "Ah, yes, but as I recall, hobbits do not come of age until thirty-three and it hasn't been that long since we received word of your birth Mistress Bilba."

"It's Bilbo actually, and well, no," she chuckled, "I'm only twenty-five, but it was time for me to leave for a while." Giving him a sheepish grin, "I really didn't want to get married."

He smiled at her and waved in another elf who carried a tray with tea and nibbles. It was placed on a small table between them and the intruder left as quickly as they came. "Here I thought hobbits dreamed of good food, family and fun." Pouring a cup of tea, he wordlessly offered it to her, along with a small pot of honey. "One of the many things Belladonna spoke of was her excitement of wedding Bungo upon her return to the Shire on her last visit."

She quickly made her tea to her linking and sipped before answering, "Well, that would be because mother was marrying her heart. There is nothing more important. However, father wished to have me join with someone to keep me from adventuring; which of course backfired; and my heart belongs to someone else. It just isn't our time as of yet."

He frowned, "That doesn't sound like something she would have allowed."

Grinning over the large mug that she needed both hands to hold steady, "That is why I am here with her blessing, instead of marrying the Bracegirtle that I once gave a black eye to."

"You do have your mother's spirit," he gave her a smile. "You may stay in our halls for as long as you need little Mistress."

"Please just call me Bilbo, I have too much Took in me to hold to titles." She gave him a grin and sipped on her tea, "As for staying, I much appreciate the offer, but I was hoping to ask you for your assistance. As I said, although I'm a Baggins, I'm also a Took at heart. I wish to get wilderness training and I will not to be allowed to do so back in the Shire. As a Baggins, we're expected to be homebodies and not to have any inclination for joining the Bounders, and because of this, I'll never be accepted by them." She placed her mug down and clasped her hand in front of herself, "I know that you are on good terms with the Rangers of the North, and I was hoping that you would be willing to introduce me to someone who would be willing to take me on."

Sitting his own tea aside, he could see the soft glow that seemed to envelop the small creature in front of him. Something he had only seen on a few others, "The Dúnedain do not take on students lightly." He watched her shoulders slump slightly, "Even if I asked, they may say no. Why would they wish to take on one who comes from such soft lands?" He didn't want to be harsh, however, he knew she needed to hear the truth.

He was impressed by the fire that ignited in her eyes, "Hobbits maybe soft, and most may have no desire to do more than use a knife for cooking. I on the other hand am different. I can shoot a bow, I have some knowledge on how to live from the land, and I am not afraid to travel on my own. Although I am not battle tested," no adding 'in this life', "I understand that if I go to them, I will face goblins, orcs and other dangerous creatures. I am not scared to get my hands dirty. Afraid to have to take a life, but I enter into this with my eyes wide open." She was breathing heavily as she fished her impassioned rant.

He just sat there as she spoke, listening to both the words she spoke and the words she didn't. "You are young Bilbo, with a long life ahead of you, from a land that knows mostly peace. There is something you are not saying that makes you speak as such." He almost chuckled at the stink eye she gave him, and was certain he did hear some from the bushes behind himself.

"I am not so young as to not realize that peace doesn't last. One abnormally cold season is all it would take for the Shire to become a battle ground. Not from within, but from other races that realize our larders our usually fuller than most. It has happened before and I know it will happen again. My people are believers in peace and that nothing bad will ever happen. Yet, I know better." She was desperately trying to hold in her anger, no one else knew what she did and she couldn't let too much slip. "Please, if they say no, then I will do what I can on my own, but please allow me to have the chance."

Nodding slightly, "I will do what I can, but if they say no, you are welcome to come back to us. Many of my people have spent many years living off the land."

She heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Lord Elrond. You truly do not know how much this means."

Rising from his seat, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "Rest in our home for a time, the Dúnedain will pass through our lands in a few weeks and I know who I will speak to on your behalf. Until that time, I ask that you enjoy the bounty that resides here."

She smiled up at him again and nodded, "I truly would be glad to enjoy at least one more hot bath before having to bathe in rivers again." She laughed lightly, "If it would not be too much of a problem, do you think someone would be willing to look over my gear before I leave?"

There was a distant crash and a series of yelling that couldn't quite be made out, "Oh I know just the elf to help you," he had a half frown and started to turn away, "Please stay and enjoy the tea, I must go now and deal with my errant sons before they find more trouble to get into." With that he slipped back into the garden, leaving a slightly bewildered hobbit behind.

They both had much to think about.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

"I know you were listening in, old friend."

A low laugh came from the lounging figure, "She's a little spit-fire. I had always thought that halflings were gentle little creatures."

Giving the ender elf's leg a nudge with his foot as he passed, "Don't let her hear you way that word. That wee things mother nearly tried to geld me when I said it. Apparently, they are half of nothing, but are exactly how their Mother intended." Sitting gracefully into his own chair, "And most of them are. Gentle creatures, that is. Yet a few have come to surprise me over my life."

"Do you think she'll survive training with the men?"

"She'll at least try."

"Humf." The golden haired elder sat up straight, "I had meant to go hunting orcs with your sons again, but I think I will stay and see how his plays out. The Valar sent me to your home at this time for a reason it seems. You don't often see one such as her often."

"So you believe she was sent back?" He was watching his old friend closely.

His normally cheerful eyes were slightly clouded, "Yes, though not in the same way."

"And you think we should help?" It wasn't really a question.

"I don't really think we have much of a choice old friend. That child of the earth has much to offer."

"I did see the light. You were right, it is hard to miss if you know what to look for."

The golden haired elf rose gracefully from where he lounged and went the side bar, where a decanter of wine and a few glasses rested. After pouring a drink for both of them, he handed one to Elrond and went to lounge again. Finally breaking the silence again. "I wonder if she even knows. Some do and some don't; only having the urge to do something different."

"Most likely not, her mother sent message of her birth and unlike you, she doesn't have the option of thousands of years."

Taking a deep drink, "Which is why I think she might. Time for her is of the essence. Without some foreknowledge, she would be lost. Especially coming from such a gentle land. Though it is likely no more than the feeling that she need to be some place by some time."

"Was that what it was like for you?" He rarely spoke of that time in his life openly.

"No," a troubled look passed over his face, "It was slow," he rubbed at his chest where old faded scars still haunted him, "and painful. At first I could not remember my own name. Though once I met with someone who said it, I knew it was mine. After which, old memories returned. I was both gladdened and saddened to know that I was back. The only thing I knew for certain, was that I was to pledge myself to you and that someday the answers would come. Until that time I will stay in Middle Earth and do what is needed."

Elrond sipped at his wine as he watched his oldest friend, concern for his mind in the wake of this, "It is strange to hear you openly speak of this after all this time."

He finished off his wine and placed the glass on the floor beside where he lounged, "She calls to me. I do not know why, but I need to be here because of this Hal... sorry, Hobbit." He looked up, meeting Elrond's eyes, "May I have your permission to join the Earth's Child while she labours to learn?"

He was already nodding his head, "You needn't ask." Giving his friend a smile, "I would actually like you to look over her gear. See if she needs anything, including her clothing, as what she arrived in wouldn't survived what she is looking to do. Perhaps some proper woodland gear and a second set? Also, her weapons are most likely from Bree, as I do not remember Hobbits having weapon smiths, which means, they are very likely poor quality."

"I agree with the gear and weapons. Why are you so willing to help this small being?" He was right to wonder.

"For the same reason as you old friend. Something calls to me about her. Also, I knew her _emil_ from when she used to visit in her youth. I probably would have helped for that reason alone. Yet, perhaps more hesitant about it."

A sparkle lit the elder elf's eyes, making him look much younger than his numbered years, "She is a mystery, one that I hope to solve someday. Shall we send word to Mithrandir that one of his charges has fallen into our care?"

Elrond actually frowned, "No, it will not be necessary. She came to us and we shall keep it to the few who are in the know for now. Hobbits do not adventure often, I do not wish for him to try and change the fate this child will face. He does love to meddle in the affairs of others." Finishing off his win, he placed the empty glass next to him on his desk.

"Agreed," standing to take his leave, "I am going to go find my new friend and see if I can find anything out."

Laughing a bit, "Go, and invite her for tea. The best way to charm a Hobbit, feed them."

With that the elder walked away, his laughter floating through the open halls.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 _Emil_ – mother in Sindarin

I think the next chapter will be out on the 11th, but it may be the 12th due to my work schedule. We're in the middle of a huge change up at work and my schedule is day by day right now instead of a few weeks in advance. I'm just thankful to be working.

I have the next chapter written, I just need to type it up now, and I like it much more than this one. More of time in Rivendell and a little bit of fun.


	8. 7 - New Friends

I haven't had a lot of time to work on this in the past week and I almost didn't get this out in time. It's been crazy with work. That being said, my next chapter, as much as I'm hoping it will be next week, I'm putting a date of the 26th and most likely every 2 weeks after that.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. A little bit of fun in Rivendell before Bilbo gets down to business.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Chapter 7

New Friends

The first week Bilbo was in Rivendell, she ignored the urge to train and instead wandered aimlessly around the beautiful valley. It was strange to think that nearly ninety years into her oldselfs future, she'd come to settle here for almost the rest of her days. Yet everything was exactly as she remembered it. Even though she'd know that elves were slow to change, this tangible truth saddened her. That her life was nothing more than a harvest season to their long lives and it if hadn't of been for the Ring, she would most likely have been forgotten rather quickly.

She recognized most of the elves that worked the gardens, kitchens and library, but knew that they did not know who she was. It hurt not being able to go talk to old friends, but as they didn't know who she was, it truly didn't make any difference to them.

And then there was this foolish elf who kept following her around with a basket of food. He just wouldn't let up on his insistence that they needed to become the best of friends. Really she just wanted him to stop at times. Though it had been really sweet at first, after a bit it felt like she had a stalker. He looked familiar, yet she couldn't fully place him with her memories. And the foolish thing was being evasive with his name.

Other than that though, she truly enjoyed her time of rest, even if it was quickly coming to an end.

At the end of the first week, she donned her travel gear and weapons, and headed out to the practice grounds. Knowing that she's spent too long resting, her meager skills would grow rusty. She had hoped that an elf or two would take pity on the poor woman that stood on the edge of their fields. What she wasn't expecting was to be mobbed by two identical, overly tall, bundles of energy (who reminded her of her boys) and her stalker.

"Mistress Baggins!" She forced herself not to flinch under the exuberance of the much taller beings that now surrounded her. "Would you like to practice with us this fine day?"

Well, she wasn't going to have to ask to join at least. "Thank you, I was hoping to be allowed to use your range today." She shouldered her bow and tried to smile up at them.

"May I look at it Mistress," her stalker held out his hand and with a brief hesitation, she handed over her bow. "Thank you." He didn't say anything else, just turned and walked over to a nearby bench were some other weapons were strewn. After taking a seat, he carefully looked over the small bow. "May I ask where this was made?"

"One of my cousins made it for me, for his birthday present. He's one of our Bounders and learned the craft to keep his gear in fin conditions. We don't have many crafts men of his ilk in the Shire, and even fewer who appreciate his art." She was proud of what her family could do, even if it didn't compare to either Elven or Dwarrow craft.

"It is very well made." He seemed to test the bows draw weight with his hands, "I am impressed by the strength that this small bow seems to have. Have you hunted with this?"

She gave a grin, "I have, I needed to keep myself fed as I traveled, though only rabbits really. It's not quite strong enough to take down a deer. Not that I needed that much meat while on the move."

She took the bow back when he handed it back to her, "Perhaps with the right arrow it could. Will you show me what you an do?"

"Point me towards a target I can use and I'll be happy to."

With that, the four of them headed further into the training yard and spent the morning becoming fast friends. With the smallest of the group showing them what she already knew and happily taking any advice the others passed on to her.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

The next two weeks were spent in much the same manner. All four of them could be found every morning in the training yards. Either with the taller teaching the smaller how to defend herself, or practicing on the fields with their bows.

Some afternoons were spent teaching the Hobbit how to make better arrows, ones that allow her to hunt much larger game, whither it be stags or wargs and the filth they carried. However, many more afternoons and most evenings wee spent having fun, pranking unsuspecting elves, swiping food and wine from the kitchens and just getting Bilbo to act her age.

The one thing that did drive her crazy is that no one seemed to want to speak her stalker's name. And at this point she knew it was on purpose. For some reason, he didn't want her to know it. The twins were much easier, although they'd tried to do the same as her stalker, she'd known them from before (though blamed the reveal on stories from her mother) and they were much the same as she remembered. Though, this time around they included her in the pranks, instead of making her the butt of them.

They still had a very dark side, that were exasperated by the loss of their mother. Something that actually helped in their training of her. They never made any secret of the dangers she would face in the wilds and spent time teaching her how to defend against much larger opponents. She appreciated the fact they still had a much liger side that would turn into something blacker at times. She also knew that when she left Rivendell for the Wilds, they would be heading out as well, to further put a dent in the ever growing army of orcs. Something she was sure they'd been doing the first time shed passed through the Last Homely House. Neither twenty-five nor eighty-six years would change the dangerous twins much.

She would once again miss her time in this peaceful land, but at least this time she wouldn't be wholly unprepared for what was out there.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

It was a lovely day when the Dúnadine finally arrived in the Hidden Valley. Bilbo, her stalker and the Twins were all in the practice yard, were the smallest of the four was dressing down the other three for something they'd pulled earlier that morning. They at least pretended to look chagrined.

That was of course until the sound of laugher floated over the fields and a tall man could be seen doubled over, the laugher emanating from him. Bilbo couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, but the other three immediately gave up pretending to be sorry and bounded over to the man.

"Arathorn!" One of the twins cried out as they half tackled the cackling man, "Save us from her wrath!"

The man braced his hands on his knees and tried to push himself into a standing position. "Save yourself _mellon_ , you always deserve your scolding's." He was still snickering to himself as he watched the smallest of the groups. "Though to see Glorfindel and the sons of Elrond being cowed by a Hobbit of the Shire. It is a glorious memory I will carry for the rest of my days."

That name, everyone knew that name. The Balrog Slayer was her stalker? The only other being that she'd known to be reborn; yet she's never met the last time around; was standing right in front of her and hand been a constant pest the past few weeks. She was momentarily taken aback, "You! You!" She stood there with one finger pointed at the golden haired pest, "Your lucky I don't have my bow right now. One in your backside would teach you!"

The other three started laughing hysterically as Glorfindel jokingly tried to hide behind them.

Bilbo crossed her arms over her chest, "Just for that, I expect you to make me elvensies today." She smirked, "Make that all of us." She gave a sharp nod as if he'd already agreed.

The man spoke quickly, "Oh no Mistress Hobbit, You don't want to go anywhere near this fools cooking. Thousands of years alive and still can poison everyone just by walking into a kitchen." He was immediately bowled over by said fool and Bilbo was introduced to one of the eldest acting like a child rolling in the dirt.

Linking her hand around an offered arm, Bilbo and the twins went back over to where they started and began their morning training. She had a feeling this was just going to be the start of a very long day.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 _Mellon_ – Friend if Sindarin

Next chapter - More Training. Time with the Dúnedine. And more.

Ages (going by Tolkien's calendar):

Bilbo – 25

Arathorn – 42

Elladan and Elrohir – 2785

Glorfindel – older than dirt (no year given for initial birth on the LOTRWiki)

Aragorn – won't be born until Arathorn is 58


	9. 8 - Sink or Swim

I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I had been working on it offline for a while and then when I went online, it apparently disappeared. Between being crazy busy at work, a sick elderly cat and losing 2 weeks worth of work, I just couldn't do it again for a while. I finally pulled it out and dusted it off for NaNoWriMo and it seems to be taking off again. I was able to complete the whole of NaNoWriMo, with over 60k words written and 14 chapters completed for this and several for another of my ongoing stories.

I make no promises on how often I will be updating, but it will probably be between every 1 to 2 weeks to give myself time to edit.

.

.

"Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up." - Anne Lamott.

Chapter 8

Sink or Swim

Bilbo was right, it was the start of a painfully long day. Once the two grown beings had stopped acting like fauntlings, it was revealed that Arathorn was the Dunadine that she had been waiting for. She was given a more formal introduction to the patrol leader who would make the final decision on if she would get to join them or not, and Arathorn was a slave driver. Yet she understood his need to make sure she knew what she was doing.

He pushed her hard, wanting to see where she was in using a bow, sword and hand to hand combat. Never giving complements, but tossing out orders that he expected to be followed in regards to changes. It was extremely difficult not to get frustrated and just toss her sword at the gruff man (who'd seemed so nice at first) but after dealing with Thorin at his worst for months, the Ranger couldn't quite come to that level of scorn.

They worked straight through both elevensies and lunch, and only stopped for tea because she was tiring. Which of course turned into a question and answer time where she needed to explain to the tall man why exactly she wanted to join them. For, as he informed them, if she chose to come train with them, she would become a Ranger in full. That, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to do, and she explained that she could only give three summers before she had to head back to the Shire. Her family expected her home; even if they didn't know exactly when she'd be home.

By the time the day was over, and she climbed into the overly large bed she was using, she cried herself to sleep, thinking that she'd failed in her goal. She was completely convinced that she was going to be denied what she needed to learn to take care of herself in the wilds.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

"Why do you think this Earth Child will work well with the Rangers?" Arathorn wasn't convinced he should let the small woman join his team, even for a short period of time. For her age, she was far behind what he would expect of any of the youth of his people. For he knew that she was still a youth, despite her years and the old soul that haunted her eyes. "She will be a liability that I do not wish to take responsibility for and if I allow her to join us, I will have to do just that."

Glorfindel picked a the plate of cheese and grapes that rested on his knee as he eyed the younger man, "She needs it. You well know that Hobbits do not leave their home land unless there is something pushing them. And even then, never alone as she has done. This, I believe has been pushed by the Valar, and if you choose not to take her, I will train her myself."

Crossing one leg over the other, "That doesn't answer my question, why do you think she will work well with us?"

The elder elf leaned back and finished chewing on his food before answering, "To be honest, at first, I thought that she would be completely useless. Her first week here in the Valley, she explored the gardens and the library, and didn't come anywhere near the training grounds." He couldn't help but smile a bit, "I made a point of attempting to spend time with her, bringing food every time, as Lord Elrond stated it was the easiest way to get into her good books. Instead, I got a nickname; The Stalker; and she would avoid me." He laughed a bit, "It is surprising how well she could disappear into the wildlife and not be seen." He popped another grape into his mouth, motioning for them to give him a moment.

"Then on the eight day, she rose much earlier than she had the previous days and surprised us all by showing up at the training grounds in full gear and ready to train. It was if the young woman who was used to a life of leisure had disappeared and a small but determined warrior took her place. Since then, she has spent every morning with us, practicing her bow, learning how to use the sword she carries and even hand to hand."

"Yes, she is behind what you would expect of someone her age, if they were anything but an Earth Child. Yet, for a Hobbit, she is well trained, better so than any I have seen. She is also able to battle her fears. She came alone, from walking out her door, to stepping onto our land. I know of very few who would do that, even for men and elves. There is an inherent danger of traveling through the wilds alone. She has made mention of orcs, wargs and goblens, with knowledge that she was at risk while out there, but she came anyway. It is not something to dismiss out of hand. I know you worry if she will be able to handle the riggers of the rough living, yet were any of the youth ready? She is much younger than she seems. Not even of age yet, and will not be for another eight years."

Arathorn shook his head, "That right there gives me ample reason to say no. We do not put children in danger. We have too few as it is."

"She is no child. More a teen, reaching from childhood into adulthood and stumbling periodically along the way. Would you send her back to a loveless marriage that she did not choose, or allow her the room to grow into what could be the Shire's greatest warrior?"

He couldn't help but snort, systematically ignoring the comment about marriage, "Honestly, old friend, that wouldn't be hard to do, the Earth Children are a very mild bunch. Why do you fight for her so readily?"

"She reminds me of someone." His eyes took a far away look, that any who knew him recognized.

"Do not pull that on me 'Del. If this child is to be under my command, I will know the whole of what I walk into."

Sighing, "In the few weeks we have come to know her, although she's a Hobbit, and break under the smallest of pressure, she is like a young sapling, bending to the pressure, and then bouncing back within moments. She acts much older than her years, her eyes speak of adversity that changes a soul." He leaned forward, locking his gaze with Arathorn, "I for one, believe that she is reborn into this world. Wither it be redoing what has already been completed or because she is needed in this time; I do not know; but she is here. You can see how much she wants to do what she is asking of us. That even though everyone has tried to discourage this adventurous streak, she continues to move forward anyway." He smiled, "I truly believe that she will prevail at what is going to happen, if you take her in."

Leaning closer to his old friend, Arathorn rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers; never breaking eye contact, "If I do this, I am taking you as well old man."

Glorfindel snorted, "Planned on coming anyway. She intrigues me. I haven't felt this engaged for a long time."

"I won't let you laze around, we rough it."

"Good. I'm getting soft taking care of these two rascals." There were sounds of the twins angrily speaking out about not needing anyone to look out for them at their age. The fact that it was outside of the room they two friends were conversing in, only proving the point.

"You'll keep an eye on her at all times."

"Two as often as I can spare them, but you'll be surprised about how little it will be needed. You know you quick they disappear."

"That's part of what I'm afraid of. If I take on this responsibility, I don't want to lose her." Holding up a finger when he saw that the elf was going to speak again, "No matter what, as leader of my squad, she will be my responsibility."

"I won't let that happen. Between the two of us, she'll go home alive. Perhaps a few new scars, but whole."

"Then it is agreed? Until such time that she is trained to my satisfaction, I will not only take on an inexperienced Earth Child, but I get you as well to make up for her lack."

He nodded, "It has already been approved by Lord Elrond that I will leave with her, when the time comes."

"Good, one less thing to worry about. My men and I planned on resting tomorrow and then leaving on the dawn the next. Is she equipped?"

"Fully. We took care of that when she first arrived. She did well with what she could acquire in Bree, however, it left much to be desired. Between myself and the boys, we resolved that. Her bow is work of art for Shire made gear. We found a dagger about her size to replace the poorly made man one she bought."

"She will not be coddled while we are out there. I expect that you will step back from your friendship until such time as she has proven herself. Don't isolate her, but she will have to do what is asked of her. On her own." He almost felt bad for saying that.

Sitting up straighter, he got an almost shocked look, "And why in the Great Makers name would I do that? Earth Children need the comradery that you are trying to take away."

He just shook his head, "That is the very reason why. We need to see if she is true to this or not. This is not going to be easy. This is sink or swim, and as much as I want this to be a swim for her, I will not accept someone taking up a large amount of time and then deciding it is too much. I want to know her merit sooner rather than later."

Nodding and getting comfortable again, "I can work with that, as long as you understand, as soon as I feel she's doing well, I'm going to treat her as a friend again."

"Understood. Just," he cocked his old friend a grin, "don't do it too quickly, give it a few weeks at least first. My men need to see it too."

Grinning back, "Got it." Picking up his ever present glass of wine and taking a sip, "So, shall we join you all tomorrow, or wait until it is time to leave."

"Tomorrow, on the training grounds again, I want to see more of what she can do. It would do well to inform her of what is expected, but not what to fully expect."

"Of course." Standing, "Then, I will see you in the morning." He took his leave without looking back, having much to think about and to plan to keep his newest charge safe.


	10. 9 -Two Years Gone

So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I'm changing my assessment of when I'll have chapters out, from every couple of weeks, to once a month. I've become extremely busy at work and end up crashing hard when I get home. Thankfully, I am part of a writing group that helps me get my butt in gear.

 **Chapter 09**

 **Two Years Gone**

It had been a very long two years for Bilbo. She had been certain that Arathorn was determined to make her life a living hell from the second she joined his team. She hadn't thought it would make her thankful for the year of traveling she'd done before; but if she'd thought what they'd done had been hard, it was nothing compared to what the Rangers put her through.

It was like joining the company all over again, except that they were all towering over her and expected her to keep up with everything they did from day one. She was even certain that the others of Arathorn's 5 man team were told not to become friendly with her until she'd proven herself.

It had been extremely hard at first, Hobbits were social creatures and although most of the company had shunned her at first, there was at least Fíli, Kíli and Ori (when Dori wasn't yanking him away). Here, even her stalker had given her the silent treatment for the first month, outside of giving orders that she did her very best to follow. Thankfully it hadn't taken too long for them to realize that she wasn't as helpless as she looked. Although she was young and small, she was also silent and determined. She took second shift for watch with no complaints. She slept on the ground. She even finally lost her fear of bathing in front of others (though that had taken a lot longer and had gotten teased many a time for it after they'd finally warmed up to her).

It wasn't until their first real battle that they really started to realize she was more than just a tag-a-long. For all the orders she followed, the training she received (who knew you could learn how to sword fight while marching through the forest?), and doing her very best to show that she wasn't discouraged by the lack of comradery that was being shown to her; she truly didn't realize how much they hadn't believed in her until the first pack of Orcs attacked. At least Thorin had expected her to fight back when the company was attacked, and although she'd been criticized for being next to useless after their first battle, she at least had been allowed to join in.

Instead, all she heard was "Protect the Little One," and she found herself being pushed behind one of the larger mans legs and being told to stay put. It had infuriated her beyond anything else that they'd done to her in that first month. Of course she wasn't going to stay put. This wasn't her first battle (not that they'd known that), and by her opinion it wasn't more than a small skirmish compared to the Battle of the Five Armies that had haunted her nightmares for decades (and perhaps had a few/many staring rolls this time around too).

Once her valiant protector had become engaged with a particular large specimen of Orc, she darted out from behind him and proceeded to join in the battle. Although, it had ended up being a bit of a blur, she had helped to fell several of their opponents and was one of the few who actually came out of the skirmish without a scratch. They'd finally started looking at her in a new light that day, and actually started to include her in things other than watch rotations.

It took a bit longer to make her first friend; outside of her stalker; and although he truly pissed her off on several occasions, Arathorn became a brother in arms very quickly. She would have liked to get to know another woman, but Arathorn's team was made completely of men; though she was assured that women were not deemed helpless to the Dúnadain like they were in the human villages; it was just that there could be no question in the line of ascension and it was tradition that the small team of the future leader be all male. Which of course became a bone of contention when they would meet up with other groups because she was there. Female and an Earth Child (she was growing to really like that name, it was much better than being called a Halfling by anything larger than she was), traveling with the future leader, the scandal it seemed to cause. Which of course she laughed at, as she had no feelings other than friendship for the tall man. He was over twice her height and by that time, more a brother than anything. They'd fought together, bound each other's wounds and had seen way too much of the others skin to be comfortable (bathing in the wild was not something to be done alone).

She was thankful for the time she spent with them, she knew once she went back to the Shire, her people would think her too skinny, too strange; but she didn't care. She was so much more now than she was before. She still had a layer of pudge that didn't go away, for as long as they had food, a hobbits body showed it, but under that she was lean and strong. She hoped she'd learned enough to be ready for what was to come.

It had been two full years of sleeping under the stars, expect for the short times they would visit a village. Sleeping in the snow, rain, or on the most beautiful nights where the stars blanketed the sky; wasn't something she worried about any longer. She also spent many nights learning the names and how to pinpoint where she was from them from various teachers. Though Glorfindel had the one who took to it the most, as he'd been tracking by the stars for longer than any of them had been alive, combined.

After the six months of working together, Arathorn had sent two of his men to join another group, for they no longer felt that they needed to protect the small one and Bilbo felt her first sense of true acceptance. She was good enough to be a main member of the team, instead of someone in training. She was more than just the Hobbit that was pretending to be a Ranger. He'd even presented her with a cloak clasp that she'd seen on all of others they'd run into, stating that she'd earned it and their trust to do the job well. Glorfindel had actually pouted that he'd never been given such a wonderful gift. To her delight, they'd teased him relentlessly for weeks afterwords.

She was even more thankful for just having the group there as backup when they went into villages. She was often the object of scrutiny because of her small, yet shapely features. Once one took a closer look at how she was dressed and carried herself, it was clear to see that she was not a child, yet Hobbits had disappeared into the land of myth many centuries before, for once they'd settled down after the wandering years, very few left again. Having three very tall men and a legendary elf didn't deter some of the more curious from trying to get close to her when they would have a warm meal in a pub and on a few occasions, it had only been because of those 4 that nothing had happened to her. Men were strange creatures, and she was thankful that the ones that she'd befriended were worth their weight in mithrel. Yet it did make her more wary, and cautious on the few occasions she was separated from her group.

The worst part was having to keep herself quiet on the few things she did know of those she fought side by side with. There were things she knew she couldn't change because certain things needed to happen. Like letting him know when he would become the Chief of the Dúnadain and how and when he dies. It actually pained her to have to stay quiet about those things because she did consider him family at this point, but she knew it was a life changing moment for Aragorn and his mother, both of whom needed the extended stay in Rivendell to keep the future king safe. She was already making plans to meet the young one when she stays in the Last Homely Home with her Dwarrow.

She honestly didn't want to go home after spending the time she had with those she respected and was respected in turn. Except for her time with the company, she didn't have the comradery the first time around that she'd found with the wandering protectors. Because she'd been banished the first time around, it wasn't truly safe for the Dwarrow to keep in touch with her, so their correspondence had been few and far between, though she'd always made sure that when she could, she had gotten Dwarven made goods. Only Bofur had made a point of stopping by from time to time after the whole fiasco. He'd been a good friend, but it was difficult to stay true to them as time went on and being so far away. She wasn't going to leave them this time if she had any choice in the matter. It had hurt at first that one of the others had come to visit, but she knew that they'd been loyal to their king and she didn't want to make them feel guilty for following his last order, even if it had been made in madness.

She knew she was going to be so alone at home this time around. Too strange to be considered safe to be around by other Hobbits, her Dwarrow not knowing who she was any more and too many years to go until they'd even come for her. Though if she could save her father this time around during the Fell Winter, she wouldn't have to control the Baggins Clan until much later. That winter was the only reason she was even considering going back at this time. She'd put a lot of thought into possibility running into Gandalf on the road and just making herself available for adventures as they came, then staying with the Dúnadain full time. It may not be the safest way to live her life, but she knew she'd love it a lot more than being holed up in a Smail and doing her best to pretend to be respectable. She had a feeling that her father would even try and arrange a second wedding (if her mother hadn't knocked that idea out of his head finally) to try and make her settle down. She wasn't her mother and had no desire to even consider a life with children, until she was able to settle with her Heart. Her Heart that probably didn't even remember that he'd met her many years before.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

She'd put off leaving as long as she could her friends and comrades, but the unbearably hot summer had moved into a rapidly cooling and way too wet autumn. Although she'd sent letters to both her parents and grandfather, she was wasn't sure if they'd heeded her warnings about harvesting early. She hoped they would be able to prevent the loss of much of the crops to early frost and prevent much of the starvation that had taken many lives during the devastating winter that was coming.

Perhaps Dwalin had taken her warning and passed it on though. Even if they didn't suffer as badly as her people had, this was going to be a bad winter for all.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

It hadn't taken long for their squad to make it to Bree once she approached Arathorn, to let him know it was time for her to head home. They'd all known it was coming soon, and so was more than an open secret that she didn't want to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do this little sister?" Arathron was on one knee in front her, holding both her hands in his, "I know you don't want to go."

She sniffled and tried hide the tears that threated to fall, knowing all the while he saw them, "I have to, my brother, something tells me it's going to be bad this year and I just feel I have to be there. As much as I want to stay. I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"You've asked that before, and as much as I want to say yes; you know the Earth Children Arathorn; they're frightened of just about everything. I'm going to have a hard enough time getting them to listen to me, if I brought back Big People; no matter how much you've all become family; it will all be for not."

"I know Bilbo, I know. Yet, I've spent too much time watching your back," he gave a quick chuckle at her dark look, "as much as you've watched mine, to not worry. We're going to stay in the area and I've already sent out messenger birds to bring in a few more teams to watch the lands. I did see some signs of goblin movement in the mountains when we went through the pass."

She did tear up at that, and threw herself at her friend/brother/captain, wrapping her short arms around his neck and trying to squeeze the stuffing out of him, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She sniffled into his neck, "Please, gather healing herbs when you can, I think people will be sick this winter."

He hugged her back just as tightly, "I will."

They stayed like that for a minute before she pulled back, "I should be going, it's still a bit of a hike back to the boarders of the Shire and I don't want to stop for the night near the Barrow Downs."

"No, the graves need not be disturbed during such a time as this." He stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I wish you would at least allow us to escort you to the boarder."

"For the same reasons I can't allow you to follow me into the Shire, if the Bounders see me with you, they will gossip like hens and everyone will know I've been doing more than just residing in Rivendell for the past few years." She chuckled, "Not that anyone would believe what I have really done while I've been away."

"Well, little sister, if it becomes too much, one message and we'll be there to rescue you. And no getting married until you find the right one."

She laughed, "My Heart is out there, and I've already left once to get away from a bad situation. I'm not afraid to do so again. I may just take you up on coming back."

Giving her shoulder one last squeeze before handing her her pack, "You better."

She shouldered her pack, looking up at the midday sun, "The same goes for you my friend, if you ever have need of me, send word and I will move mountains to be at your side." She took her first step down the road to home, "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," he watched her back as she took her leave, until the trees obscured his vision and he made his way back into the small town. Only barely acknowledging the tall presence that came into step beside him. "She's gone."

"You're going to miss her."

"You pointy eared bastard, you know nothing."

"I've been beside the two of you this whole time."

"I didn't want to like her."

"I know." He clapped a hand on the younger man's back and lead him towards the Prancing Pony, "Come, I'll treat you to an ale and we'll drown our sorrows."

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Next Chapter: Homecoming


	11. 10 - Going Home is Hard to Do

This... this chapter wasn't supposed to be anything more than a thousand word chapter. It was supposed to be basic and short, tying in a few little threads to make everything work together. 4500 words later, and 2 months of editing, and I'm still not fully pleased with it. However, it definitely reads a lot smoother than it had after the first push for NaNo.

I have the next chapter edited on paper, I just need to take the time to type it up. I've also been working on 'Traveling with Idiots', but I'm not expecting to have a new chapter for that for a little while. Our majestic idiot is trying to insist he can beat Azog on the bluff after the Goblin caves. Sigh.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Going Home is Hard to do**

It was disconcerting setting foot into the Shire again. It felt like stepping back into time. Nothing ever seemed to change here; as if the outside world didn't exist or was just a dream. Not that two and a half years should have made that large of a difference, yet she almost expected the rolling hills and peaceful pastures to feel different.

She hoped the her fellow Hobbits never found out just how much the Dúnedane did to keep their peaceful world just that. That the old alliances still held, even when most had forgotten them. It felt strange to not be questioned as she passed into tranquil roads leading towards Hobbiton;, there were no Bounders watching the roads, though she was sure she'd seen one in a local pub as she passed through Stock*.

In the time she'd spent with the Big Folk, she hadn't seen another land like this. Even the Elves were more wary of travelers. Of course, because she was a Hobbit, it may explain why they were lax around her and just let her pass, but it was no excuse. She hoped that that trust never shattered, yet worried for them at the same time that it would.

It was nice though to be able to let her guard down a bit while walking from Stock to Frogmortin. She was tempted to camp out for the night, knowing it would be one of the last times for a while she'd be able to enjoy the sky over her head for the night. Though it would be nice to have a roof over her head, but she knew that was only a day away in any case. If she detoured to the sleepy town of Frogmortin, someone would most likely recognize her and the surprise of her return would be ruined. Plus, it would probably be the last bit of silence she would get to enjoy for a while; between having to explain her actions and her adventurous spirit and the parties and teas she would have to attend to try and repair her reputation for her family's sake. She honestly didn't care about her reputation, if she had, she never would have left in the first place.

It was funny, she was more scared of going home than anything she'd done in the past two and a half years. After everything she'd gone through, all the battles she'd faced, this was the scariest part of it. What if they didn't accept her for what she'd become? For who she was now? What if she was shunned, or worse, kicked out? Then she wouldn't be able to save them when the wolves and goblins came.

It had been something that had bothered her during her time with the Dúnedane. How had the goblins get so close to Hobbiton in the first place without much warning? Some of the more outlying areas had been attacked, yet none of the other bigger villages had taken the kind of damage that Hobbiton had. She had surmised that they must have come in through Bridgefields and bypassed Frogmorton and Bywater because they hadn't draw their attention as quickly as Hobbiton had. Perhaps it had been an unlucky _tad_ trying to hunt for food for his family had been caught and they tortured the information of where he came from. Or a faunt caught out playing. She hated the very thought that it may have been a faunt.

Her family wasn't going to take her leaving again; in the worst of the winter at that; but she wanted to keep the worst of the battle away from Hobbiton if she could help it. Bilbo wasn't exactly sure how she was going to pull that off all on her own, but she may be able to convince some of the Bounders to help her protect the boarders more closely than they had been doing. Bu most of them wouldn't listen to her because she was a Baggins and a female at that, so she was going to need help to get them to do just that. As much as she truly didn't want to, she was going to have to go to her grandfather and speak with him about it, as he issued their orders.

As she bedded down for the night; on the road between Bywater and the crossing to Tuckborough; she continued to think of what she should do, and what way to turn when she reached the crossing in the morning.

Bilbo didn't get much rest that night.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

By the time the sun had risen and she'd had a meager breakfast , Bilbo knew exactly what she had to do. It was going to be tendentious* at best; as no one would want to believe her, but her grandfather was her only true option. As much as she both wanted to go home, the safety of her people was her priority and was honestly the only reason she returned in the first place.

He'd be the one to get farmers moving to get their crops in early (she saw many that were still in the fields as she passed by them the day before) and the only one that could get the Bounders to do more than sit in pubs across the land. Or at least, give the order to keep a better lookout for trouble.

She was hoping they had about a month before winter really started to set in and they reached the point where there was nothing that could be done, but she knew the frosts would start much sooner. Possibly within the next week or so.

She also knew there was nothing she could do about the sickness that was going to pass though the land, however she hoped by having more food and better protection, they'd be able to weather it out better, and hopefully more of her people survive the horrible illness that had jumped from person to person, smial to smial, town to town like wildfire. They'd lost so many last time between the sickness, the goblins and the wolves. She wanted to help so many more survive this time around.

She stood at the crossroads, looking out over Hobbiton, and prayed to Valar that her mother would forgive her for not coming home right away.

It hadn't taken much to get an appointment with the Old Took. It actually felt like as soon as she'd walked up to the door, it had swung open and she'd been pulled into a tight hug by one of her many uncles, and then passed around from one to another, barely being able to get a word in edgewise, before she was shunted into her grandfather's empty study, and the door closed behind her with the promise of second breakfast to be sent. She truly couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a second breakfast, let alone a first that was more than a bite or two and on the way again. And she'd been hoping for a bath before being stuck in here.

She wandered over to the very full bookshelf that Old Took kept and was looking over the titles, when the door opened behind her. She slowly turned to take in the frowning face of her elder.

"I hear my wayward granddaughter has finally come to her senses and returned home." Gerontius slowly walked over to his chair and took seat, folding his hands in front of himself. "Take a seat Bilbo, I'm an old man, I don't want to be craning my neck to see you."

She very quickly took a seat in front of his desk and gave him a bit of a smile, he used her proper name and she wanted to take that as a good sign. "You're not old _tad-cu_ , you're as spry as a faunt."

The elder Took tried not to smile at her, "Don't go buttering me up, you tween. You disappeared, on the eve of your wedding." He did smile at her for that, "And I'm glad you did, didn't agree with it, but allowed it anyway because I understood your _tad's_ wish for you to settle like your _mamau_ did." Looking stern again, "Yet, you stayed away, for far too long." Putting up a hand to stop her protest, "Yes, we got your letters, but they didn't say much, and you seemed to be leaving many things out."

Sighing, "Well, I didn't want you all to worry. I did come home though." She fought the urge to slump.

He grunted, "Bilbo, you're my favorite granddaughter. You had seemed to have a good head on your shoulders and then you up and disappeared on us all. The old crows wanted you exiled when you didn't come back within a year. The Bracegirtles wanted worse. They were livid that you didn't marry their son."

She had expected that, however, it didn't mean it didn't upset her to know it was true. "I wasn't marring that lout. He is foul. I will only marry my Heart, and since I met him when I was naught but a faunt, my own heart won't turn to any other but him. If you try and marry me off to someone else again, this time I will leave and I won't return." She sat with her back ramrod straight and glared across the desk at her elder, " _Tad-cu_ , I am both a Baggins and a Took; and I believe I took in the best of both families. I will not be forced into anything that I do not believe is sound."

Gerontius looked taken aback, "Why didn't you tell us you found your Heart? You know that no one will interfere with that."

"Oh really?" She shook her head, " _Mamau_ is scared of where my Heart took me. Even if she hasn't acknowledged it, she knows who my Heart is, she even met him with me. She knows my path leads out of the Shire and both her and _tad_ were doing everything in their power to keep me here. I am certain that _tad_ has figured it out, or he would have never suggested that I marry at such a young age to the very Hobbit that I punched and broke the nose of."

He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edge of his desk, "You're telling me, after all I did to help those two get married because their Hearts called to each other, that they are trying to keep you from yours?"

She nodded, "Yes. For one reason only."

"And that is?"

She could tell that he was getting very upset on her behalf. Smiling, she let her secret slip, "He is a Dwarf and a simple traveling blacksmith."

Gerontius sat up straighter, surprise and a bit of anger on his face (and perhaps a bit of the Hobbit xenophobia mixed in), "No Hobbit has married outside of our race in many generations. The last is even just a rumor, that a Took married a fairy and that's why we live longer. Yet that was before the Wandering and there are no real records of what happened."

She finally did slump, she still had fight in her, but she couldn't let it out at the Old Took, he'd been the first to treat her she wanted, calling her by the name she wanted, "I'm sorry _tad-cu_ , but I can not forsake my Heart. I've known of him long before we met. The mother has sent me dreams of him since before my name changed. If it means I must leave my homeland for good, please just let me say goodbye to my parents and listen to what I have to say about this upcoming winter. It's all I ask. If need be, I will go back to Rivendell and wait for him to come to me." She hung her head and stared at her roughed up trousers, unable to look him in the eye. He was the one she needed to believe in her.

He growled at her, "Bilbo Baggins, didn't I just finish telling you that NO ONE will interfere with your Heart?" He did nod when she glanced up at him, "It's a bit surprising to be sure, but you've got more Took blood in you than Baggins apparently and that means strange things will happen. Look at your old _tad-cu_ , going on 128 and still here. I'm not going to make my favorite granddaughter, of my favorite daughter leave this land because of something as silly and important as love." He finally gave her a smile, but she could tell he was holding back, "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me about the winter?"

Grasping hold of the chance to change subjects, she jumped right into the issue of the upcoming winter and her fears of famine and attacks. Going into great details of everything she'd learned while away to try and keep him from questioning her foreknowledge.

They talked for hours, only stopping to eat second breakfast, then elevensies and finally lunch.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

It wasn't until well after lunch that everything had been settled, her uncles informed of plans and sent on their way to speak to wayward Bounders; that she was finally allowed to leave the office she'd been sequestered in since early morning. She was looking forward to spending some time with her grandmother, but knew she'd have to leave shortly if she wanted to make it back to Bagend before dark. The danger may not have started just yet, but things always had the chance of going wrong. Almost until the bounders were out in force and her family now knew that she was back in the Shire, she didn't want to worry them further.

Stepping into her _mamau-cu's_ kitchen was the first time she really felt like she'd truly come home. With so many families living within the Great Smael, it was always bustling with activity. Someone was always cooking, as mealtime was never far away. Yet, at the same time, after over two years of hard living, with only a few people as companions, it was difficult to get back into the frame of mind of having so many bodies around her. She wanted to be comfortable around them, but it was much more difficult that she'd imagined it would be. They were all so curious about where she'd gone and what she'd done, so she quickly found herself fielding dozens of questions.

Thankfully, these were Took's and they didn't degrade her directly to her face for disappearing. Instead some of the younger ones were talking about the adventures they wanted to take as well and _mamau's_ were worried about their faunts running into the wilds hunting for elves to befriend. She could tell that several were making secret plans of their own that would never be carried out.

It wasn't until after Tea that she attempted to make an escape and head home, only to be shepherded into a spare bedroom and told that she wasn't going anywhere else that day. As much as she wanted to, there was no way she could fight her _mamau-cu_ or _tad-cu_ , as they were the ones to do the herding. Bilbo honestly didn't want her parents to be upset by the fact she didn't go to them first, but since no one was letting her leave just yet, she finally gave in. It perhaps wasn't as hard of a decision as it could have been though, because she found the room she'd been given had it's own bathroom and someone had drawn her her own hot bath. It was impossible to say no to both of the amenities she'd truly missed, privacy and hot water.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Which happened to be a good thing. Shortly before supper, and after a nice LONG bath that slaked** her need, she was ushered back into the Old Took's office and was greeted with a warm smile this time. Everything felt so much more manageable than it had earlier in the day. The weight that had been on her shoulders for many years, felt much lighter.

At least until she felt something crash into her back and nearly knock her over from behind. For a moment, it was all she could do not to attack; with deadly force; the unknown assailant; until she hear her mother's voice. Then, she turned almost as quickly and wrapped her arms around her _mamau_. Quickly realizing, that a runner must have been sent to let them know that she was home.

She couldn't help but cry softly into her mother's curls. It had been so hard to leave them behind and she'd been so scared to come home, but they'd actually come to her instead of turning her away as she feared. Even with her eyes squeezed shut, trying to stem the wayward tears, she knew it was her _tad_ just behind her, with his arm around her back.

After a few minutes, and lots of tears on all their parts, they broke apart with wet laughter, "Oh look at you," Belladonna cupped Bilbo's face with her hands, "you've grown up so much. And are way too thin. We need to get some food into you."

Bible stifled a laugh as Bungo wrapped an arm around her waist in a half hug as she answered, "I've been eating all day, honest."

"Those elves know better though, I should write Lord Elrond a scathing letter to speak about his level of hospitality. No Hobbit should be so thin dear."

" _Mamau_ , please, don't. Lord Elrond was a perfect host for the full time I was in his care and I learned so much while there. I spent a lot of time training as well though, learning how to live off the land and hunting too." She really didn't want to have to explain what she'd done while away.

Bungo squeezed her a bit, "And why would you need to learn that my little pea pod?"

She tried not to make her answer sound like a question, but it was very difficult. "Well, traveling the wilds is dangerous and I wanted to make sure I could come home safely too you?" She gave him a smile, but was certain he knew she was leaving something out.

Giving her a stern look, "And?"

Sighing, "And, I wanted to. As hard as it was, I really enjoyed it." She was once again looking towards the floor, "I know its part of the reason you wanted me to get married early, to try and save me from my adventures, but I needed to go and do it."

Lifting her chin to look her in the eyes, "Are you home now?"

"For as long as you'll have me, I hope. I do want to go back someday, but I need to be here with you all right now." She answered as truthfully as she could.

"That's all I wanted to know," he dodged a wack to the back of his head by his lovely wife, "Of course we want you home. We never wanted you to leave in the first place. However, we must discuss what has happened because of your leaving. For showing that your more Took than Baggins, for all the promise you showed in learning the accounts." He shook his head ans sighed.

Giving him a crooked smile, "Of course _tad_ , I expected as such. Hopefully, things didn't go too badly while I was away."

Belladonna piped back in, "Nothing as such, my darling, other than missing you horribly. I'm so glad that you didn't marry that lout. The language he used when he realized you weren't coming back." She chuckled, "Well, it even made his mother blush. I even think his father tanned his hide afterwords even with him being nearly out of his tweens; no excuse for the way he acted. He tore up his garden and then tried to insist that we give him much more than what was in the contract to start with. A contract that was voided because you never exchanged vows with him and that contingency was not placed." She chuckled again, "He was very upset that he got nothing and even had to continue living with his parents." Belladonna grinned at her, "Though I think they were more upset with that than anyone. They kicked him out the next spring and he has a small smial just outside of Waymeet now, but no one wants to be with him. I know his parents worry now that they'll never have faunts to spoil, and at the same time they're glad to not have to worry about them."

Belladonna looked over at her husband, as he took over, "I'm glad you did not marry him my peapod. I don't know how he kept it secret, but there is something very wrong with that hobbit. Something that hasn't been seen in a very long time. I never would have thought it of him until after he realized you were gone. If he disliked you so, why would he want to marry you?"

"Maybe because I broke his nose? Or the fact that the Bracegirtles want to move themselves up in social standing and you gave them the opportunity?" She knew she should feel bad that she wasn't mincing her words, but she still hated the fact that they'd tried to marry her off.

"That was a fight between faunts, it shouldn't have continued to affect your relationship now."

" _Tad_ , I hate him. Not dislike, hate. He has always been rude and picked on all the other faunts that were smaller than he was. He also makes fun of outsiders and nearly caused an issue when Master Dwalin came to fix our stove. That was what caused me to punch him, he was being hurtful and unwelcoming. Something no Hobbit should be; even if Big Folk aren't really welcome here due to then them causing issues with us, a Hobbit should be welcoming, friendly, and make our guests feel like they are at home. Master Dwalin was nothing other than kind to myself, and did the work at half the cost it should have been. I won't hear a mean word against him, no matter what others think."

Her mother was nodding along as she spoke, then broke in, "For a Dwarf, he wasn't all that frightening. If anything he was very gentle, and loved our cookies. That other one, well," Belladonna had the grace to blush slightly, "He was quite charming really. He surprised me, since he looked quite gruff at first, but the way he treated Bilbo and happily answered all of her questions."

Bilbo had to keep herself from laughing at her mother, knowing just how much Thorin had made an impression that day. Even posing as a lowly blacksmith, he always had a regal stance that just wouldn't be hidden. Which was most likely why his Master at Arms was there with him. She was surprised that Fìli and Kìli hadn't been with him yet, she knew that both had trained under her for at least the basics in blacksmithing before they went onto do their own Masters, but looking back, she supposed that they'd both still been a bit too young to leave their mother at that time. They were probably with him now though. And she hoped that the four of them were all safely sequestered in the mountain to weather out the winter.

Bungo looked rather disturbed as everything was disclosed, but couldn't help but grin at his wife, remembering how she'd treated him that night after his beautiful wife had gotten back from Bree. He'd been a bit surprised that they hadn't created a new faunt at that time. That; non-withstanding; wasn't what he needed to think about just now anyways. "My daughter, if you'd just come to me, I wouldn't have forced you into something you truly didn't want." Then he cowed under the glares that both woman gave him.

"Honestly, father, I don't believe that. In any case, I believe that I did the right thing by going to Rivendell and spending my time there. I have learned several languages, and how to protect myself. Now I feel much better about myself. I'm more like _mamau_ , I need the adventure, settling down is not in my blood. And I don't think it will be for a long period of time. I'll still come home, but I can't stay in one place for long. It would only leave me longing to leave and saddened because I don't want to put anyone else through that with me."

"Are you sure Bilbo?" He looked distressed by the prospect that she wouldn't stay.

"I'm certain _tad_. I love the Shire, and this will always be my home, but my Heart lays outside of our boarders. I will follow him to the very end." And further if she had anything to say about it.

"What do you mean by your Heart?" Her father took both of her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Just that _tad_ , I have met my Heart, and I know that we will meet again. Until such time, I won't allow myself to be taken by another. I belong to him. I always have and I always will."

He looked stricken if by the news or by what he had almost done, she didn't know. "How long have you known?"

"I think I've always known, but I met him thirteen years ago. It's been long enough that I know I have never been attracted to any of my fellow faunts. He's all that I want and need. Something that the two of you should understand, better than any other. As when your Hearts found each other, many thought you were insane for getting together because of how different your families are and _mamau's_ traveling spirit." She sighed and took her right hand back, placing it over her own heart, "I don't even know if he feels it, but mine beats for him and it always will."

Reaching out and cupping her face, "Then we will do what we must so that your Heart will be whole and filled my beautiful daughter." He didn't have to like the thought of her leaving, but he wasn't an orc, he wanted her happy.

Blinking away tears that threatened to fall again, she pulled her father in for a one armed hug, whispering 'thank you' into his ear.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

After sharing a very exciting dinner with the rest of the family, which had turned into an impromptu party because of Bilbo's return, they all retired for the night. Knowing that there were still several things that needed to be discussed before everything could be set right, but the most important had been addressed.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Using the LOTRO maps as reference points. If she stays on the main roads, she passes through Stock, past Frogmorton and then into Bywater before getting to Hobbiton.

*teṅdeṅtious - expressing or intending to promote a particular cause or point of view, especially a controversial one.

**slaked - 1. (of lime) to become slacked

2\. Arahaic. To become less active, intense, vigorous, etc; abate


	12. 11 - Howling in My Dreams

I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. I fought with this one tooth and nail and felt like I plopped some thing in just to get words for NaNo. I think I had a case of word vomit, with no clear way to go. Yet, I needed a way to tie in the start of the Fell Winter, to where the next chapter starts up with Nori and Dwalin.

Chapter Eleven

Howling in My Dreams

Settling back into the Shire really didn't take as much as she thought it would. The Took's and Brandybuck's didn't seem to care much that she'd gone adventuring, as long as she would share stories about what she'd done while she was gone. The only problem was, that most members of both of those families were outside of Hobbiton and they weren't the ones she had to deal with every day.

This time around though, the offhanded remarks really didn't bother her near as much. They just didn't seem as harsh as the first time, when she'd been head of the family and a confirmed bachelor. Of course, this time around, she made sure that they all believed that she had just stayed with the Elves and was receiving an extended education. Which, from whom she did learn a lot, but it was more than any of them expected.

She also knew that most of them weren't quite as bad because there was no possibility of her being head of the family this time around. If something happened then she would step in until the one in training would be of age, which would be overseen with help from the Thaine, so others wouldn't think that she was taking control from the rightful heir. Since she now had too much 'Took' in her, the Baggins family did not wish for someone who wasn't fully respectable to stand for them.

That was more than alright with her though, she was truly enjoying being unrespectable. It allowed her to be able to go through the town wearing pants (scandalous), to go hunting and actually bring back meat (shocking) and periodically be seen drinking in the Green Dragon (shameful). If they weren't expecting her to be perfect any longer, then she felt she was free to do as she wanted.

In the month that she had, she worked diligently to fill her families larder and icebox with food. She refused to have anyone starve if she could help it. Although there was slim pickings from the farms; due to the dry summer and early frosts; nature always provided if you knew where to look, and she knew better than anyone. Although she learned a lot from Arathorn and Glorfindel, they also learned more herb lore from her. Thanks to them, she was able to take down much larger game, was able to dress the meat and then get it home. Something she wouldn't have been able to do before, if it had been anything larger than a hare or partridge. Though it was still a struggle to bring back on her own.

Once she finished with her immediate family, she even worked to pad the larger of the Great Smials. Not as much as she'd like because there were too many to feed. But, at least they'd listened to her and worked to fill their own. Instead of many of those in Hobbiton that relied mostly on the farmland and the farms to supply their foods. Many personal gardens were going to be put to the test this year, because of the drought.

She actually found it a bit funny that her father actually took her offhand comment about who to have as the next head. He was still young, but was being raised to be a completely 'respectable' Hobbit. Since she knew his Heart wouldn't be born for a few years yet and she was going to work at hovering just on the edge of respectability until their meeting, it would be an interesting few years to watch and laugh softly in the background as a Brandybuck shows the Baggins just how much fun life could be.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

As the winter started to settle in, she left Hobbiton and started to patrol with the Bounders; concentrating on the areas between Budgeforge and Scary. There had been multiple scrimmages along the boarders with large wolves; where the Brandwine had already started to freeze over. It hadn't been too difficult, as of yet, but the winter had only just begun and the wild predators were already starting to run out of easy prey in their normal hunting grounds. She hadn't realized it had been just so bad the first time around because of living a very sedentary life, and worried for what was to come if this was just the beginning.

Bilbo knew that some wolves had made it past the lines, but so far it seemed to be few and far between, and those few were already being hunted by some of the other bounders. She felt certain that at some point there would be a far larger group; working together; to make it through the front lines. A line that was slowly diminishing in number as they'd already lost some of their less trained members, and she mourned each loss of life. Even though she'd known it was coming, it was more difficult to experience the slaughter first hand, then to only hear whispers of it as a tween. She refused to let anyone shield her this time, but she did regret not taking Arathorn's offer of help, the Bounders weren't nearly trained enough to deal with this level of danger. Most of them had dealt with nothing more than a drunken fist fight or two.

Thankfully, there were some who'd dealt with more, but it unmistakably wasn't enough. They all needed rest. They all needed to be patched up better, and most of all, they needed backup. She was more than a little frightened of what would happen in the later points of the winter.

She also knew that she was going to have to go back to Hobbiton at some point, to make sure that everyone was okay there. She'd made her mother promise her that if anyone fell ill, wither it be one of them, or even a small faunt on the other side of town, because she'd learned as much herb lore as she could to try and fight the upcoming illness. She didn't want to be away from them when they needed her the most. Of stop, they wouldn't know just how bad the sickness was, and since she knew it wasn't something she could change, sickness wasn't an enemy she could defeat with her own two hands. She could only work to help them through it and to keep the outside enemies at bay.

At first the Bounders had been very unwelcoming of a young female in their midst. It had been difficult to integrate with the hard headed idiots, her gear had been tampered with more than once, at least until the first battle. It had been the wake up call for many of them needed to realize how dangerous it really was for all of them and all the infighting foolish, which of course meant there were still several fools. She took their hazing with a grain of salt (and perhaps flavoured their food with more than a little too), but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

One of the worst was when she found her gear all tossed out into the snow, though thankfully they hadn't taken her arrows out of the protective quiver and no damage had come to bow from laying on the cold wet ground.

Of course there were the kind ones, that would sit with her on night watch, and shared stories of things that happened in the past. They were the few that knew of her time with the Dúnedane (under oath that no word would go further than when they were right now). They of course, were also the ones to benefit from the knowledge that she'd picked up while away. Like what was the most vulnerable spot on a large wolf, how to hit a larger target so it was a one shot kill and upgraded their arrows so that said hit really would do the job that was needed.

She never felt the full welcoming that she finally had with the Dúnedane though. They'd become her family and she missed them.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

It was near the beginning of Solmath when she received a runner from Hobbiton with word that she needed to head back right away. Her _tad_ had fallen ill after helping several other families and wasn't doing well.

It took her four days of traveling to get back to Hobbiton, only to find out it was actually quite worse than expected. No one had sent word to the front lines that the wolves that had slipped through and had been laying waste to the outlaying smaller smials. Some of the Hobbits had escaped and made it into the larger towns; all the while bringing warnings of the large black creatures that seemed to appear as the sun went down and were gone before dawn. It was safe during the day, but it was beyond frightening in the farmlands after dark.

She counted herself lucky not to have run into anything while she was on the road, but at the same time she knew that her Ranger training was the full reason for that. She knew how to hide her tracks, and how to make her campsite nearly invisible to the outside eye.

What it did mean though, was as much as the Bounders were fighting and doing everything they could to keep the land safe, it wasn't enough. There were nightly battles along the boarders, but they just couldn't be every where at once. She'd failed at her goal and it was starting to eat at her.

She feared that they just weren't going to be enough for the band of goblins that was coming. If they passed through an area that wasn't being watched one night, then it was all for not. Bilbo had never been privy to the full details of all the fights when he'd been a faunt and no one wanted to talk about the Fell Winter afterwords. Just one of the many things to go into their forgotten history and they were paying for it now.

It had been talked about in whispers, yes. From those missing their Hearts that had been taken too soon. About how curtain widows and widowers were being watched as they withered, but no one talked of where the perpetrators had come from.

She honestly wished he'd been more curious back then. That the adventurous spirit that had flared to life at fifty, had been lighted so much sooner. She could only go on the information that she'd known from the first time, and now it was far too late. Not that she hadn't done the best, and hopefully better than had been expected of her.

Now that she was back home, sitting in front of her hearth, she wondered if she'd done the right thing by putting so many of her fellow Hobbits at risk to save this land. Very few believed that she actually knew how bad the winter was going to be, and those that did, was only because they could read the signs that the weather was leaving. She didn't even know if her grandfather truly believed that she *knew* what was going to happen, but just wanted to trust in her of sorts.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Her _tad_ wasn't getting any better, but he also wasn't getting any worse, so her training with brothers in arms had helped of sorts. So she started planning to going back to where she would be the most useful. However, the night before she was supposed to leave to head back out to the boarders, another large storm passed through, leaving them blanked in snow that covered windows by morning and was starting to threaten the roves of many of the homes. The only way she'd gotten out was by opening the kitchen window inwards and actually bringing snow into the home (using some to fill their ice chest) and making a tunnel to break through the snow bank. The roof wasn't fully covered, but after getting out, she spent hours with her _mamu_ shoveling snow off the top of their home and away from the chimneys so that they wouldn't back up. Looking out over Hobbiton as they worked, they could see many other families doing the same thing.

Once they finished, both Bilbo and Belladonna went to help some of the elders who were trapped, and to find out if anyone else had fallen ill. It hadn't taken long before they found two smials that had been decimated by the latest snowfall; thankfully everyone had survived and one that looked to have been broken into by something very large (there were no survivors and the ripped apart body near the door was quickly covered and his pregnant wife never found or seen again).

She knew they were coming.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

" _Mamu_ , we have to get them back to Bagend immediately." Bilbo looked over the group of seven survivors they'd picked up during their search and rescue.

Belladonna looked over the ragtag group, who were carrying what little supplies they could get together quickly, "I don't think they're going to be able to go at any kind of speed."

"I don't care, you saw that door and what was left..." She shuttered, "if it's the wolves," there were gasps from everyone else, "Yes, I think it was the wolves we've been hearing about. If they keep to what has been said, we only have until dark and that's not long from now. The sky is already starting to darken and I don't want to be out here when that happens. All I have is a shovel and a dagger. All the rest of my weapons are at home."

Belladonna called out, "Come on, you heard my daughter. We have got get going." Both Belladonna and Bilbo took some of the heaver packs from the older hobbits and they started back towards the largest smial on the hill. Belladonna taking the front, and Bilbo the back. Bilbo was pleasantly surprised to see that one of the elders had a large kitchen knife in his hand, and another looked like she was ready to use her walking staff for more than just getting around.

For one brief moment, she thought they were safe. And then the howls started.


	13. 12 - Black Eyes and Spies

I apologize for the length of the wait for this chapter. Just after I posted the last chapter, my laptop decided to go nuts downloading/attempting to install Windows. I ended up wiping the HD several times, trying to get everything installed. I couldn't do a thing with the system and it nearly flew out my apartment window several times. I finally gave in and bought a new system a month ago. I finally got everything installed and just didn't want to write any more, I was so frustrated with everything to do with computers. Took me a few weeks, but then this one started giving me trouble and had to go in for repairs. I am attempting to get the next one done, it's the only one of the next several chapters that is actually unfinished.

I'd hoped to get this out as a Hobbit style birthday gift to all of you from me. However, I'm afraid it's almost a week late. I only got it back from Geek Squad Thursday night and this was my first day off.

Sorry for the wait again. Hopefully it was worth it.

Stepping back about a month for our Dwarrow. Flashback starts and ends in _italics._

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 **Chapter 12**

 **Black Eyes and Spies**

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

As the snow started to settle in around the mountain, Dwalin watched as the flakes create great mounds in the small Dwarrow city. The season had started much earlier this year, bringing with it much snow, freezing winds and ice to settle in quickly. He'd only just made it back to the mountain himself, dragging a protesting Thorin behind him. Normally, they'd spend at least another month outside, working to raise the funds needed for food to last the winder. Yet, something told him they needed to return early.

Now, the very few who were making it back spoke of how bad it was on the outside. Strong flowing rivers were starting to freeze over, and many dwarrow were choosing to bunk down in the towns they'd gotten snowed into.

It was all from the warning of a small girl that made him take notice of the weather, something he'd admit he rarely did. Warnings that he would have normally ignored if some other child had spoke them and honestly at the time he had thought it had been no more than a very active imagination. Yet eight years later, he definitely was beginning to think otherwise.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

 _He was half laughing to himself. Thorin_ _'s One was a little spitfire and he already looking forward to when his best friend and king was ruled over by the little lass._ Apparently, one of the lads had taken an affront to him being at Bag End and the lass had decked him. From what he'd seen, the lad would be sporting a shiner for a good week or two and had gone running off to his mother.

Bilbo on the other hand, had stood in the garden with a look of unrestrained fury written all over her features. Both hands scrunched up in fists and half looking like she wanted to go after him and give him a matching set.

Of course, what the lad had said, hadn't even phased the Dwarf in question. It was nothing more than he'd heard hundreds of times before, in countless villages. It didn't even register as cruel any more. Yet the little las was more than ready to go to battle for his honor, which warmed his heart in ways it hadn't been touched in years.

Apparently, the lasses parents hadn't seen what had happened, so Dwalin quickly wiped his hands off and made his way outside to check on her. By the time he made it to the garden, Bilbo was sitting on the bench on the side of the house and was looking down at her hand, which was looking a mite bit out of shape.

"Let me look at that lass," it was a testament to how much she wasn't paying attention when she jumped. He hadn't exactly been quiet.

"I'm sorry Master Dwalin," she looked so contrite, "Benny knows better."

Kneeling in front of her, he took her hand in his own, gently flexing her fingers to make sure they were alright, "It's alright little mistress, nothing that hasn't been said before."

"But they shouldn't!" wincing when he tried to move her thumb, "Ow."

"Nothing broken at least," he grunted. "People say and think what they wish lassie, after a while you just stop listening." Turning her hand over to assess it better, her thumb sitting slightly out of place, but not as bad as it could have been. "You dislocated it. Easy enough to fix. Will hurt a mite though."

She pouted up at him, "Shouldn't have to get used to it."

"Aye, on that we both agree." He let go of her hand for a moment to dig through his pockets, always carrying a spare bandage or two on him. It was always easier to quickly bandage up and get back to work than having to stop and find something. "Was a solid hit you landed there lassie, but next time remember to keep your thumb tucked outside," holding his own hand up and showing her how to do it, "like this. Otherwise, you do damage to yourself as well."

"I'm sorry Master Dwalin, I tried to remember." She made an attempt to copy him and winced again, "Ow." The scowl Bilbo gave her hand almost made him laugh out loud.

"Here lassie, lets fix that right up. May be a few days before you can use it again though." Putting the bandage on the bench beside her, Dwalin took her hand in his again, "Do you go punching the lads often?"

Giving him a mulish look, "Only when they're stupid."

"All the time then, I'd say." That got a giggle out of her, followed by a yelp as he set the joint back into place while she was distracted. "Sorry lass, it would have hurt more if you were expecting it."

Surprisingly, she just nodded and let him continue working, "Doesn't look like you get much trouble here."

Shaking her head, "Sometimes, when the big snows come through and the river freezes, we have lots of trouble."

"Happen often?"

"No," she flexed her hand around the bandage, "but it's scary. I dream of it sometimes."

"Haven't seen a hard winter in many years that I recall, at least not up by the mountains." He was trying to remember if he'd heard of one in recent memory and couldn't think of one bad enough in her lifetime to leave memories.

"We'll have one soon. When the crops don't grow well, and the snow comes early. Then the river will freeze, and the wolves will come." Bilbo wasn't looking at him anymore, but out over the Shire, her eyes were glazed over. "Everyone will be hungry and need shelter from the storms." Shaking her head a bit and when she looked back at him her eyes were clear, "Please make sure your safe Master Dwalin. Both you and Master Thorin. Please!"

"Aye little miss, we'll be safe, even if I have to drag him home by his beard."

" _She'd laughed, giving him a quick hug and run off to play. Her words rattling around his his head for years to come._

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Although what she'd said bothered him for a while, when the snow had come rather late that year he'd put it out of mind, even though it would tease at his memory. Until now.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

Dwalin knew that if he went to his king with his fears, he'd most likely over react and try to take their entire army and march on the Shire to save his little lass. When it was probably nothing more than a passing dream. No, instead he was going to have to go about this another way. Not that he liked going about it this way, but it was safer. At least there was already a pretext in place for sending the spy in. Although he didn't trust him, he at least respected the work he did.

Now, if he could just find the little bastard. This was the fourth tavern he'd been in that night alone. The fourteenth in the last three. Since he was trying to go unnoticed, he'd had to grit his teeth at the underhanded deals he'd seen going on and had been unable to do anything about. Where ever that spiked headed fool was hiding, he better show himself soon. Thorin was going to start asking questions if he went out for a fourth night.

"I've heard you've been looking for me, big boy." He was going to kill him, it took everything not to jump.

"You do that on purpose."

"Have to have my fun somehow," A cloaked Dwarf walked out of the shadows, as if he'd been a part of them. "You never come looking for me."

"Need a job done." He all but growled out.

A braided eyebrow quirked upwards, "Finally found something you can't beat into submission?"

Dwalin wasn't sure just how many times he repeated to himself that he couldn't just outright kill the son of Hori (though many had tried and failed to do so). "I need you to look into something for the blacksmith."

The hooded figure took a step back into the shadows cocking his head to the side, before heading towards the back of the tavern, fully expecting the guard to follow him. He entered a backroom, "Come into my den stud, I'll show you a good time." Wiggling his eyebrows.

Pushing him against the wall, and slamming the door behind him, "I'm not playing this game."

"You're the one who wants to keep this quiet big boy." He winked.

"I am not your big boy!"

He snorted, "Touchy, aren't you?" He shrugged Dwalin off, "So this job, it's out of town then?"

A curt nod, "Ever hear from a Hobbit?"

"No, but I did hear from the blacksmith that I might."

"I need you to go there and check in."

"Right this moment? Or can it wait till the roads are clear?" He took a seat in one of the chairs, "The weather's getting rather nasty out there."

"Now. I think the lass may be a seer and if she is, we'll need time to get there behind you." He took a seat across from him.

"What am I looking for?"

"Said something about being attacked by wolves and the river freezing. From the way she said it, it's going to get bad."

Getting a bit more comfortable and dropping his hood, red hair standing tall, "And if it is?"

"Send word and we'll march, the Smith wouldn't have it any other way. Keep her alive without them knowing we sent you."

"Peddling my wears then."

"Say you got trapped by the weather and are working your way back to us. It's true for many others. So, its probably going to be the best way. Her folks are the good kind."

"Guessing she's One of a kind then."

"A blacksmith's dream."

He snorted, "I was right, Dori owes me five gold pieces." Eying across the room, "You'll watch over them, right?"

"Both eyes, they'll be as safe as I can keep 'em."

"Damn well better be guard, they're all I've got." Pulling out a dagger, he started cleaning the dirt from under his nails, "It will take a few days to get my gear together if I'm to be actually working. I'll send word when I get there."

"See that you do." With that he got up and stormed out of the room.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

The mountain was hit by two back to back storms over the next few days. It was almost a month before Nori could dig himself out enough to leave and then what would normally take a little over week of travel took almost four. As it stood, he didn't arrive until near the end of Solmath.

He found himself on the heels of the goblins.

√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v-√ -√v—

.

..

...

...

I make no promises on the next chapter. Between fighting with my old computer and my muse finally talking to me again, it's been a bit. The next one is a fight scene and I really need to work hard on it. I hate writing fight scenes.


End file.
